


New York's Ninja Vigilante

by BlueSpartan23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Hurt Original Male Character, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, MCU AU Fest, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Original Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpartan23/pseuds/BlueSpartan23
Summary: New York gains a new vigilant hero after the AOU, hailing from the secluded land known as Staten Island. Spiderman; hailing from the Queens, is intrigued and excited to hear that there is another hero like him protecting the streets from thugs and crooks. This new hero's life is about to get more interesting when his world and Spidey's intersect.





	1. The Gale Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a lot of fanfictions, I thought I'd give it a try and put my input into this MCU world. Where all my imagination has no bounds. Since this is my first fanfiction bare with me if I make a few english errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins

‘Another day another migraine,’ T.K Sealy joked as he began his night of patrolling. Being one of the ‘semi-new’ emerging vigilantes of New York, he wanted not to be in the spotlight. Especially theoretically speaking, ninjas do the work in the shadows. Sure he wasn’t like normal ninja but he did get the job done. He handles crimes ranging from petty thefts to freeing and busting drug and sex circles (yeah that dangerous crime shit). He also did rescues and helped the “little guy” in his free time. His powers gave him an ultimate edge on both the suspects and police when on a chase or lead. Able to get to the scene and assess it how he sees fit while protecting the innocent before anyone else, he was proud of it. By the way, he’s been doing this for more than a year and recently coming to the spotlight due to extreme circumstances. Thus, the Gale Ninja emerges.

Back to business, using his enhanced senses (with an almost 360 degree range of sight), T.K hopped over building skipping one after the other, finding for a poor evil soul to lock up. Ever since he made his presence known, Staten Island crimes dropped a lot and still falling. So with a lot of spare time before calling it a night, he warped to the neighboring borough of Brooklyn. Finding that it had a bit livelier activity going on, T.K set off to his first ‘victim’ a burglary on 7th street jewelry store. He appeared in the shadows of another building across the street. Seeing three burglars making off with probably millions of dollars’ worth of jewels, T.K waited for the right moment to appear behind one of the burglars before taking him out effortlessly and tying him up with strong “ninja wire.” The one burglar near the getaway car looked back to see his partner in crime gone. He looks around trying to seek him out unknown to the shadow behind him. The last one burglar, still in the store was taking off with his own bag of goods toward car. As made his way, he felt a drop on his face. He wiped it off, but stopped for a second to realize it wasn’t rain or water off the flag pole. It was blood. He looked up to see his crew mates were tied up upside down with nasty bruises and blood dropping from there noses. He paled, dropping his bag of stolen jewels, whipping out his gun, holding it so he can shoot on sight. Chuckling at the trembling sap, he appeared out of the shadows of the side of the building, landing soundlessly, whispering, “Guess who?”

 

The burglar shrieked and in 2 seconds flat, he was unconscious and tied up alongside of the jewelry store. A bystander immediately calls 9-1-1 and alerts the police. Gale Ninja was already gone by the time the witness finished the call and wanted to thank the shinobi. T.K overlooked the scene before disappearing into the night resuming his nightly prowl.

In the end he stopped a 2 getaway cars, 3 muggings, 2 attempt of rapes (one where it was a minor) which ticked him off to no end, 5 more burglaries and a lead on an illegal drug trade. Damn! 

Since the world catastrophe of Ultron happened in Sokovia, thugs have been thriving off the mayhem and things climbed in Brooklyn and in somewhat the other boroughs. T.K always thought that the Avengers were able to handle stuff like that, yet they neglect the common folk at there doorstep. He wonders if the these guys really care? Although, at the same time he has to give them credit for saving the world, twice since the government couldn't get there heads out of there asses. The thoughts go on and on about how people with tremendous power were perceived. Plus, the Avengers received new additions to their squad as the legendary Tony Stark stepped down, and Thor left this world for reasons unknown (how do I know that, a ninja never shares he secrets). However, in the end, evil can't take a hint and a new threat will come over around the corner, no matter how big or little. Good will always trump evil. 

Knowing it was a successful night, he was handing back to his humble abode or safe house, whichever you call it. But before that, something caught his eye and ducked out the way. He made his way toward an abandoned railroad track and stopped. Scanning the area, he catches a person in red and blue clad what it looked like sling himself over the buildings. Curiosity winning over, he followed the mysterious character stopping at a crossway where an old couple were surrounded by thugs. The red and blue clad made a few quips toward before the thugs before having at one of the thugs. 

T.K raised an eyebrow of how this vigilant approached the situation and was actually impressed. He weaved around these thugs like an Olympic gymnast. Although his fighting skills needed tremendous work. 

Wait a minute. Was that webbing, coming out of his wrist? Holy shit, he’s on the wall. Now, this guy caught his attention. As the vigilant finished up, he didn’t see the fourth one appearing from on top of him in the stair balcony. Using his powers from a distance, he sent a gust of wind at the assailant, just as the latter jumped from the balcony. The last thing little vigilant saw was a guy splattered across the wall unconscious. Deciding to leave the scene, T.K teleported from the Brooklyn area to his home of Staten Island. Reaching his safe house, he went and did little research on the red and blue vigilant. He was short, had crackly voice, was on the wall like a spider and had webbing coming out of his wrists.

T.K wondered and pondered, ‘Who was this masked vigilant?’

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The red and blue clad was wrapping up his crooks and sending the couple on their way. He turned around to sling away, when he saw the fourth man pinned against the wall. Eye wide, he looked around seeing any other unknown threats around the corner. He felt a faint buzz at the base of his skull going off, but couldn’t see it. He felt he was being watched. Getting to higher ground for a better look, he saw a faint figure disappear into the night sky. Scratching his head,  
“What was that?”

Little did he know, what important figure was watching him that night.


	2. Protecting the Little Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing............

Peter Parker was your average next door boy, nerdy, has a passion for science, and an expansive love for Legos and Star Wars; heaven knows why. But his life was turned upside down ever since his field trip to Oscorp. First was the walking in a restricted area and the next he was bitten by a radioactive spider. The next day he was sticking to stuff like a bug or arachnid or whatever. Also, his senses were twice as better as before. Crawling up walls, super strength, flexibility, and agility to add to the list. He wanted to know more of the abilities he’s developed from this recent event, but soon some of his behavior began to change with it and in turn things changed around his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. One thing led to another, until that tragic night where a common thief took the life of his Uncle Ben.

 

 ‘I had powers, had extraordinary abilities people would kill for, and I stood and did nothing. Now Uncle Ben is dead. Killed right in front of me. WHY didn’t I do ANYTHING?’

Peter was racked with guilt and sadness for days. His last moments with Uncle Ben was both of them arguing and him bleeding out in Peter’s arms.

 

“I will always love you, Peter. We will always love you” Uncle Ben would say to him. It was Aunt May’s never-ending love and Uncle Ben’s words of wisdom that gave him the power to overcome grief and live out his life in Uncle Ben’s memory. After that, Spider-Man was born. Using his new found powers, and his intelligent mind; he not only made his own costume, created his own web-shooters but created his own web compound to round out the Spider-themed hero. With that, Peter took to the streets in search of a crime to stop. This was Peter’s journey, his M.O. to ‘look after the little guy,’ to make sure no one went through what his family went through. Peter found new-found confidence in his new gig. Months pasts by since his first stop.

 

_Flashback_

_Swinging from building to building, he felt ecstatic. Peter let out a loud, “WOO-HOO!” flying through air. He stopped when he heard a high-pitched screech. Landing on a building near his right, he peered over the ledge. A drunk man approaching lady who looked elderly._

_“Just haaandd over the purse lady, its not that difficult.”_

_“NEVER!! HELPPPP!! SOMEBODY!! ANYBODY!!”_

_The drunk thief, pulled out a knife and approached the woman slowly._

_“Do we have to do this the hard way?”_

_Peter jumped in action and said,_

_“Why yes, yes we do.”_

_Kicking the guy in the side of the head, landing the guy in the dumpster. The drunk tried to get back up but tumbled out of the dumpster in a heap. Tipsy and a kick in the head do not mix well. Webbing him to the ground, Peter approach the lady and told her to call the police._

_“Thank you, thank you sir.” The woman was overjoyed for Peter’s help._

_“Anytime ma’am, anytime.” Then slung away._

_That night he continued his vigilantism as Spider-Man, protector of the little guy._

_End of flashback_

Then on, Queens’s crime rates dropped significantly and Spider-Man was a big hit on Youtube. From videos capturing him in action to the funny imitation videos. Also quoting and reenacting famous celebrities, mainly the Avengers.

 

But, he did feel kinda bad not being able to tell anyone about this. No. It was better this way. He was protecting Aunt May this way. So that’s that. Spider-Man operated openly while keeping his identity a secret.

 

As the months went on, Peter began expand his routes of patrolling. This lead him to Brooklyn a couple times. He handled his business quite well in Brooklyn too.

 

“And stay down,” Peter said as he webbed the last thief to the wall. “Enjoy hanging there while the police get here.”

 

With a swing, Peter swung away. Checking time, _shit,_ the time late and Aunt May will be home soon from a late night shift. Even though, it was Saturday, he still wanted to beat May home before she freaked out. Turning around, he started heading back to Queens when a gang was approaching an elderly couple from behind. Another appeared in front of them. Surrounded.

 

Jumping into action, Peter was webbing and kicking the gang around giving the couple to get away and call police.

 

“Ouch” Peter grumbled.

 

One of the bandits got him good on the shoulder blade with a crowbar. But after finding about his healing abilities, the bruise will be gone by tomorrow. But it still hurt like hell.

 

Just when he thought it was over, Peter’s Spidey-Senses were going off and danger lurked behind him. But as soon as it went off, there was a gust of wind and an agonizing groan of pain. He turned around to see man, just falling to the ground from being blasted to the wall. Peter webbed him up for good measure, then turned to the direction that blast came from; only to see the shadow disappear.

 

Peter pondered, “What was that?”

 

Shrugging with curiosity, Spider-Man made his way back to Queens and back home. Just in time too. Aunt May was close to being home. Sliding down into his bedroom, closing the window; he slipped out of his suit and into some pajamas before jumping into the bed with his laptop. It wasn’t the best, but it still worked. He began searching for other vigilantes, when May knocked on his door.

 

“Peter, you in there?”

 

“Yeah, Aunt May.” Peter replied. “I’m about to go to bed.”

“Alright you, get some rest I’ll see you in the morning before I head to work”

 

“Ok, g’night”

 

“Night”

 

Peter heard his Aunt heading to her bedroom and closing the door. Peter resumed his search. ‘Are they’re other vigilantes like me out there?” he wondered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

T.K made it back to his tiny abode of an apartment. The armor receded into his second set of bracelets on his wrist and ankles and stripping off the second lair of skin-tight, bulletproof ninja armor, that militia would drool over. Not that he would give away any secrets to designing success, but he prided himself in the achievements. With the help of his mentor, who’s his father was a legendary weapons expert and developer in making armor that reminded him of home. Japan. ‘Combining and bring the past and future together in a unique way,’ he would say. He passed those methods to his son and in turned, T.K learned as well captivated by different materials and functioning capillaries in today armory. But he was dead now. And he left everything to T.K, including the apartment.

 

The apartment was left to him by his mentor and trainer in help of furthering his prowess the many martial arts he’s mastered. Despite being young in age, his build and height made him appear older. So he could get away with faking his age and identity. Quirks of being a ninja. No way on earth, he could reveal his full name. It would cause major problems.

 

T.K took a quick shower, letting the aches of work and patrolling slip away. After drying, he slipped into a pair of shorts, socks, and hoodie. He also put on a wrap for his eyes, another thing he couldn’t reveal to public. It would raise questions. During the process of getting his powers he didn’t desire, his eyesight was damaged in a way where it left him partially blind. In turn his other senses were notched up quite a bit. After adjusting to his powers though, not only his other senses were notched even more, his eyesight was 3 times as good as a normal human’s. So good, he could see down to the tiniest detail feature on someone or something. He could also see through wall and other multi-structure buildings, forewarning and able to counter upcoming danger. The physical traits of that is having a change of color in the iris and a milky shade over his eyes and they would start to glow too. That’s why his mentor helped him create and develop a sensory eye-wrap. That way the story of him being blind will cover up the true story behind the wrap. It helped with light sensitivity and no need for sunglasses too. But he kept some just in case.  

 

T.K set to quick research of the red hooded-masked vigilant before bed. After minutes of looking into databases and searching the internet. He found him.

 

Spider-Man

 

The Queens homeland hero. Been around only six months and plummeted the crime rates in Queens and dabbled in neighboring boroughs of Manhattan and Brooklyn too for good measures.

 

Questions rose: Was that webbing organic or manufactured? How did he get his powers? How old was he?

 

A small smile crept upon T.K face. He couldn’t wait to pay this arachnid a visit. But for now it was time to rest. Big days were ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got a little more into T.K's appearance and how his powers work. Hope you guys are liking this! More action to come later.


	3. Queens meets Staten Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two vigilants finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far.

Peter had so many things going on his head. From school, to decathlon, to Spider-Man, to finding out this mysterious new vigilant. Apparently what he got, this hooded and masked giant would appear in different places in the boroughs but has mainly had more appearances in Staten Island and Brooklyn than anywhere else. Here appears and disappears just like that. Like breath into the wind.

 

Like a shadow.

 

And what excited Peter, was that he’s been around just as long as Peter has been Spider-Man.

But there was so little news outlets and photo evidence to catch this vigilant.

 

He concluded that he needed to see this guy, or catch him in action. But Peter wondered. Is he dangerous? Will he try to kill me? Oodles of questions bubbled in Peter’s mind that he wasn’t paying attention and whapped into a lamppost.

 

“Ouch” Peter winced.

 

He needs to be more alert in his surroundings.

 

Skipping his way toward his house, he pasted an electronics store with a lot of TVs on display. Mainly showing the breaking news and/or the latest Knicks or Yankees/Mets games. But today was different. They were going still going over the damages of Sokovia and how the Avengers went to battle to stop the monstrosity, Ultron. Its been a few months since the incident in Sokovia and death toll is still climbing. On a better note, there were new inductees into the new Avengers team. War Machine, the Vision, Falcon, and the Scarlet Witch. Peter added researching the new Avengers to his to do list. He wondered what happened to Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Iron Man, aka Tony Stark. Were they still doing missions? Or even still Avengers?

Peter had too many questions.

 

But for right now, that was a side project. He can’t forget his duties in Queens as Spider-Man as well as staying on top of his grades. He also had to do more digging into this shadow of New York. He ran the rest of the way home. May had a late shift tonight (again), so he could get go out and come back in without worrying about his aunt intrusion.

 

Before he set, he did a little more digging and found out this guy had an effective “ninja” vibe to him.

 

Ninja. Peter was getting goosebumps. This guy sounds like the real deal. He was very hard to catch in action and does not play around when taking care of business. Yeah, Peter was excited, anxious, and very nervous all at once. This did not deter him from trying to find the vigilant though.

 

Now, time to head out for patrol.

 

Peter was glad he got his homework done, now he can patrol longer and not have May worrying about him if he comes in late.

 

Doing his usual routes, he headed toward Brooklyn in hopes of running into the him.

 

But Peter didn’t. Slightly disappointed he headed back home hoping he would have better luck next time.

 

He tried again the next three days and into the middle of the week but either Peter missed him or didn’t show up. Who was Peter kidding. There was no way this guy would want anything to do with him. Spider-Man wasn’t on the same level as this guy either.

 

Peter was starting to think he wouldn’t ever meet this mystery vigilant.

 

Until……….

 

A Friday, Peter ran home to get a head start on patrol when Aunt May called him.

 

“Peter?”

 

Scrambling back out to the living room, Peter said, “Yes, Aunt May”

 

“Why are do you sound like you’re out of breath?”

 

“I wanted to get a head start on homework before the weekend.” Peter replied.

 

Aunt May smirked and shook her head, “Always the over-achiever, aren’t you?”

 

Peter rubbed the back of his head but said nothing.

“Well I want to tell you that I’ll be out of town until Monday. Nurse’s clinic and my hospital asked me to go along. Will you be ok by yourself for the weekend?”

 

“Yeah Aunt May, I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy. I-I mean man. I can totally handle myself,” Peter babbles. “You have a good time.”

 

“Ok **_big_** man, I’m heading out now. Emergency money is in the jar next to cookie jar, and extra key is in the drawer.”

 

Aunt May grabs her suitcase and jacket and heads to the door.

 

“Ok Aunt May, I larb you”

 

I larb you too Peter. Be safe and call if you need anything.” Aunt May said as she hugged him.

 

Peter chuckled and hugged her back. And with that she left.

 

_FINALLY_

Peter got to work and then headed out to patrol, hoping maybe, just maybe he could get a glimpse of this vigilant.

 

Queens was once again, quiet for the night and barely anything happened other than an occasional mugging. He headed to Brooklyn, once again not seeing….. wait was that?

 

A figure jumped over building by building on a set location. Peter got glimpse of a dark silver metallic suit with an eerie light blue trim glow around his suit. But his face was still covered.

 

THAT’S HIM. IT HAS TO BE.

 

With that Peter hightailed it after the vigilant all the way to the Southern border of Brooklyn until he lost him around an abandoned building. For half an hour, Peter was chasing this guy and he was not making this easy.

 

“Aww man. Damn! I lost him. Where did he go?”

 

Just when Peter thought he lost his chance, his ‘Spidey-Sense went off but it was too late to react as a blade was pressed against his neck.

 

“Turn around with your hands above your head.”

 

The voice was deep, cold, and deadly. Peter froze and his breathing picked up.

 

 

Trying to feign being scared, Peter uses his Spider-Man carefree voice, “Is this really necessary? I swear I’m broke.”

 

“Yes,” was the reply.

 

No working, Peter knew he was stuck. (get it)

 

He slowly turned around with hands high as he met a tall figure with glowing, milky bluish-green eyes staring back at him. With his hood and mask covering everything else on the guy, he had an eerie presence about him. Peter was visibly shaking and didn’t know if the eyes were robotic or real.

They blinked and sure enough, the were real.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                         

T.K began his normal patrol in Staten Hill, before making his way to Southern Manhattan, apparently his lead on a black market underground where illegal weapons and battle enhancing drugs were being sold.

 

Determined the guy he was following lead him to a transfer checkpoint. Only three guys were there. One of them was talking in a phone, supposedly confirming a location.

 

“Yeah, yeah we got the goods,” the lead man said. “You would want to get your hands on this. Okay where? Warehouse in Little Neck Bay, Queens. Meet there.” Ended call.

 

T.K smiled. Amateurs.

 

Leaping down from his perch, he activated his plan. And took the man he tailing without the other two noticing.

 

Beating more information out of the man he tailed before knocking him unconscious, he transformed into the guy and followed the other two into a huge jeep carrying the weapons and drugs to Queens.

 

And hour later, T.K (in disguise) arrived at the destination where ten more guys had crates on top of crates filled the warehouse.

 

“About fuckin time. You were almost late.” The head of the operation approached the three men.

 

“Yeah we had to dodge some coppers on they way here. We didn’t do anything suspicious,” replied the head henchmen.

 

“I hope not. Let’s get this loaded on the boat and shipped out so we can our pay.”

 

T.K took the time to subtlety give a warning to the NYPD and FBI on the location of the stocked goods and leading them to another location.

 

While the henchmen were unloading the trucks and loading the boat, T.K saw two guys to go on lookout. Perfect chance to trim numbers. Stealthily and subtlety took out the lookout men using senbon needles, pricking their nerves, paralyzing them temporarily.

 

Then took out the guys near the truck the same way.

By the time the lead of the operation came back out with his men, he’s taken in the scene. He’s shocked and now seething with rage.

 

“Who can have done this? TWO OF YOU SPREAD OUT LOOKOUT FOR THE FUCKER WHO DID THIS, THE REST OF YOU GET AS MUCH AS WE CAN ON THE BOAT. I’M NOT TAKEN NO CHANCES OF GETTING CAUGHT.”

 

The remaining for men got to work as quickly as possible unknowing to the threat above their boss’s head.

 

T.K seized the opportunity, landed on top of the lead henchmen, knocking down. Although, one of the henchmen was close enough to hear the grunt of pain coming from their boss.

 

“HEY.”

 

‘Guess it’s the long and painful way then.’ T.K wasted no time taking down the goons.

 

Warping from his spot to the nearest goon reaching for his gun, the Gale Ninja grabbed him and shot the other goon in the knee rendering him unable to move and in pain. Flipping the guy over and sending him into the crates head first knocking him out.

 

The two other guys out looking for the intruder came back with guns ready. T.K sent aura blasts at them sending them flying. Not wasting time, he tied up the henchmen before turning to the leader who was staggering up with a different gun in position.

 

“I should’ve known there would be rat in the group. But to think to be tricked by the ninja?” he drawled. “Although you should be honored to be the test target for this new toy.” With the end of sentence, he fired the gun that glowed red and sent a sonic wave toward T.K. He dodged the blast and taking in how devastating these weapons were.

 

“Too bad there plenty more of these babies out already.”

 

T.K smirked ‘You talk too much man.’

 

Like a blur, T.K made his way toward the leader while expertly dodging the blasts. Panicking, the leader of the goons tried to jump ship only to be pulled back up by the ninja and struck on the crown of his head, effectively knocking him out.

 

Mission complete.

 

Hearing sirens, knowing the police were near, T.K tied the head henchmen up, and he warped into the night. Not without taking photos of the photos of the weapons and logo of the crates.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

T.K reflected on what he fought and saw at the operation scene as he makes his way through Brooklyn. These blasts left giant holes in the walls of the building they were at. If they’re were more out there, he needed more information. But decided to put that on back burner and focus on the crimes around the boroughs surrounding his home base. Then something catches his eye. Using his extended vision, he peered at a swinging figure in the night. Only one person could do that and wear pajamas as a suit.

 

Spider-Man

 

It looks like Spider-Man spotted him and froze. Cracking a small smile behind his mask, decides to mess with the vigilant a little while having some spare time on his hands. He headed the opposite direction of Spider-Man knowing he will give chase. He did this for little before “losing” him before warping behind the man. But when he does, Spider-Man looks way smaller than he initially thought.

 

Unsheathing a blade fan (still folded) from his lower back, he holds it at the “boy’s” neck.

 

“Turn around and put your hands up.”

 

Spider-Man was ridged and was trying to mask his scared state, but T.K saw right through it.

 

“Is this really necessary? I swear I’m broke man.”

 

“Yes”

 

Spider-Man turned around slowly, and took in T. K’s appearance. He was in awe at the same time very scared.

 

“So you’re the infamous Spider-Man, hmm?”

 

Flicking his gaze from me to my blade, he nods. He’s speechless now, brilliant.

 

“T-the one and only.” So much for being speechless.

 

Lowering my blade, he blurts out, “Are you the ‘Shadow of New York?”

 

T.K raises an eyebrow at the nickname have been dubbed. People now have nicknames for him now. Wonderful.

 

He replies, “You could say that.”

 

Spider-Man’s mask eyes widen, and I add,

 

“Congratulations Spider-Man. You have come face to face with “Shadow of New York” or as I call myself: The Gale Ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the story. I appreciate the feedback or your guys input on the story.


	4. Vigilante Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two vigilantes of New York bond a little through training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May edit later (who knows)

Spider-Man was in awe as he looked at the vigilant before him known as the Gale Ninja.

 

The ghost looking ninja- suit he’s wearing, the weapon he just lowered, the intimating physique, and the cherry on top the mask and glowing eyes. His look just ooze ninja. Gale Ninja cocked his head to the side and leaned forward to further examine Spider-Man. Spider-Man is frozen in place as the taller vigilant circled him.

 

When Gale Ninja finished, he broke the ice by saying, “So why the onesie?”

 

Broken out of his stupor, Spider-Man stuttered: “Its not a onesie.”

 

Gale Ninja raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Alright pajamas, tights, I don’t care, it ain’t armor.”

 

“Well, unlike some of us, I have to work with what I have.” Spider-Man retorted

 

“Fair enough, but what makes you think I’m not working with what I have.”

 

The lenses on Spider-Man’s mask went wide.

 

“I don’t know. But it looks like it cost a lot to make an expensive suit just like yours.”

 

“Not if you know the right people,” Gale Ninja said.

 

“Wooowww. I wish I knew people.”

 

Gale Ninja turned away overseeing Brooklyn, before speaking, “This business of protecting the people is not to be taking likely, kid. Goin around in pajamas is gonna get you killed.”

 

“That’s if they hit me and—Hey I’m not a kid,” protested Spider-Man.

 

Gale Ninja snorted, “Right kid, you sound like you’re in high school and your puberty is hitting late.”

 

“I’m not a KID. A kid couldn’t do the stuff I could,” snapped Spider-Man.

 

Gale Ninja chuckled at Spider-Man’s rant, “Your voice cracked.”

 

Spider-Man sputtered, “Well-l-l that doesn’t mean…..”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Spider-Man sighed then pleaded, “Please I need to do this. I got to keep protecting people. I--”

 

Gale Ninja turned back to Spider-Man cutting him off, “Who said I was gonna make you stop?”

 

Spider-Man was stunned silenced.

 

“Spider-Man is something huge and near and dear to you. I would be a hypocrite to keep you from doing this.” Gale Ninja continued. “You got a great power inside you. Plus, you been doin a great job keeping Queens safe.”

 

Spider-Man visibly relaxed and was relived.

 

“But, you can’t be running around in pajamas. Like I said before, you ain’t protected, and you heavily rely on your webs. What happens when you can’t use them?”

 

Spider-Man didn’t reply, letting what the ninja said sink in. Then he said, “But---I have nothing. I don’t have the money or resources to upgrade my stuff. Plus, I’m not the best fighter.”

 

Gale Ninja thought for a minute. He had a tight schedule, but when he had to make this work now that personally met Spider-Man, or Spider- _Boy,_ for that matter. He was not gonna stoop and Gale Ninja didn’t want him to stop. A noble hero, protecting the little guy, just like he was, but at the “beginner’s level.” Gale Ninja tackled harder crimes, tougher crooks, Spider-Man couldn’t. Not with what he was working with.

 

Gale Ninja faced Spider-Man approaching him. Spider-Man looked antsy. Gale Ninja took a deep breath and said, “Well we’re gonna have to fix now, won’t we?”

 

Spider-Man gasped, “Wait you’re gonna help me with my gear?”

 

“No not exactly, truthfully I don’t have the spare resources to give you bulletproof armor. I will teach some hand-to-hand combat. Just in case……. your webs organic?”

Spider-Man replied, “Oh—NO, no, no, I made the webs.”

 

Gale Ninja was now impressed. This kid was smart enough to make webs that are able to support a human being. Yep, he was getting some training from the master.

 

“Wow, yep, you’re getting some training beaten into ya if your gonna crawl around your streets protecting your citizens.

 

“WOW, so cool. If it’s not too much trouble. I mean--” Spider-Man rambled out.

 

Gale Ninja cut him off before he could go on another ramble rant, “No trouble at all. We vigilantes gotta stick together, right?”

 

Spider-Man nodded eagerly, “Yeah, for sure.”

 

“Get some rest Spider-Boy, you’re gonna need it if you’re learning from me.” And with that Gale Ninja warped away.

 

“Woooooowwww, He’s. So. COOOOOOLLLLLL!!!!,” Spider-Man shouted in amazement.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next night came, and sure enough they met in Brooklyn on top of an abandon building parking lot. Making sure there weren’t any cameras, Spider-Man was just arriving and landed in front of Gale Ninja.

 

“Ready to get started?” Gale Ninja asked.

 

“Boy AM I, but first I have want to get to know you first since this only the second time I’ve seen you,” Spider-Man said.

 

The ninja vigilant cocked his head a little. “Afterwards. Besides I don’t share a lot.”

 

“Oh ok that works. What we’re starting with tonight?” Spider-Man asked, bouncing with excitement.

 

“Today we’ll work on sharpening your other senses when one is not available.” Gale Ninja replied stepping forward pulling something from his little pack strapped to his lower back.

 

“Huh?” But before Spider-Man could protest, a blindfold was put over his eyes of his mask.

 

“You lost your sight now. You have to use your other senses to avoid danger,” explained Gale Ninja.

 

“O-ok, but what are you going to throw at me?” Spider-Man wondered.

“Doesn’t matter, its nothing lethal or dangerous if you’re wondering,” responded Gale Ninja. “Ready?”

 

“I can try.”

 

“We’ll take it slow at first, but we’ll pick it up after that.”

 

The training began and Gale Ninja did not play around. He threw rocks or lacrosse balls (for stretching purposes) at Spider-Man at all angles and at different speeds. At first, Spider-Man was being pelted left and right, letting out yelps and grunts of pain.

 

“You don’t have your eyes, what other senses do you have,” Gale Ninja said and resumed throwing objects at him.

 

Spider-Man had his spidey-senses but even that was hard to dodge incoming objects when sight is taken. Senses, senses. Oh yeah! ‘I have my enhanced hearing and smell. Duh!’ Spider-Man knew what to do now. After being hit by another rock, Spiderman dodge the next one and the one after that. Pretty soon, Spider-Man was elegantly dodging the objects Gale Ninja was blasting at him. Hearing the whizzing of objects coming within inches of his face or body he can maneuver around, even when he was being pelted at each end.

 

At the end of the exercise, Spider-Man was leaning forward, hands on knees trying to catch his breath. Gale Ninja looked at Spider-Man with a hint of amusement.

 

“They say you have endless amount of energy, but you look all tuckered out.”

 

“Well after being battered at all sides with what felt like…what were those rocks?” Spider-Man drabbled. “Hey, these ARE ROCKS!!! WHY—“

 

“You’ll be facing people who will be throwing glass or shooting at you with bullets, and are you going to complain then?” questioned Gale Ninja.

 

Spider-Man clamped his mouth shut.

 

‘Thought so,’ smirked Gale Ninja although hidden. “Let’s continue with the real fun. Hand-to-hand combat.”

 

“Alright, let’s do dis shit,” Spider-Man pumped and all fatigue gone like that.

 

Gale Ninja raised an eyebrow and shook his head once again wondering where this kid’s energy comes from.

 

After another hour of basics martial arts training and testing the younger vigilante’s form and skills, Gale Ninja came to the conclusion, that Spider-Man relies on his webs, flexible mobility and what he calls ‘Spidey-Sense,’ to win his battles. Those not bad tactics to have, but have their down falls.

 

“We have a lot of work ahead of us, but you’re not off to a bad start,” Gale Ninja said.

 

“W-What? You’re continuing to help me train?” Spider-Man gaped out.

 

“If you don’t I’ll just---

 

“NO! No please. I love training with you. No one has ever helped me out of kindness this often as you.”

 

Gale Ninja shifted a little. He can tell from Spider-Man’s posture that he was panicking a little and was displaying a need for help.

 

Spider-Man looked down to the ground. He sounded like he was begging, but he wanted the help. This guy; a vigilant he just met was teaching him how to last longer while out on patrol. This help can go long ways.

 

“I-I—I don’t want to distract you from whatever you’re doing, but I have to learn more and I sought you out because I was not only intrigued, but curious to learn more from you. Please” Spider-Man’s voice cracked a little.

 

“Whoa slow down, shorty.” Gale Ninja said. “Don’t feel obligated to do it because you’re a vigilant. I’m doing this because I want to. I feel like I can help you in some ways.”

 

“Oh ok, ha, I was afraid----.”

 

Gale Ninja cut him off, “But I got to ask, why are you doing this? What motivates you to go out in a pajama suit, wrangling up crooks?”

 

Spider-Man walked to where Gale Ninja was perched on the edge of the building and sat. He looked over to Gale Ninja who was gazing at him waiting for an answer.

 

“I-I couldn’t protect someone very precious to me. I had the powers to stop it, but I didn’t. I froze in when the opportunity showed itself and I didn’t do a damn thing. I blew it and I had to watch him die.”

 

Gale Ninja had a mask on but inside himself, his heart cracked a little. Spider-Man had survivor’s guilt. He nodded allowing Spider-Man to continue.

 

“I can’t allow anyone go through what I went through. I need to protect those that I love. Because……., Spider-Man paused and the next words hit home for Gale Ninja, “When you can do the things, that I can, but you don’t. And then the bad things happen. They happen because of you.”

 

‘Wow,’ thought the shinobi. He lifted his head to the sky, gazing at the stars. He felt some comfort in looking at them and hearing the young vigilant say that he has a huge responsibility on his shoulders isn’t fair. But then again when is life ever fair?

 

“What about you?” Spider-Man asked. “Why do you do this?

 

Gale Ninja had no one to share openly about his feelings or problems. It took awhile before opening up toward his ‘sensei,’ but he eventually did. But his mentor was gone and now he had no one. Yet…… Looking back at Spider-Man, Gale Ninja made his decision to open up,

“Kid, I didn’t really have much choice in this life. To be honest, I didn’t want these powers that I have. Forced against my will, but now I do have em. I was young, but I had to mature really quickly or I was in for a world of pain.” Gale Ninja paused before continuing, “I lost everyone I cared for, but I couldn’t let that stop me from living my own life. Yes, I wanted to quit and end my life.” Spider-Man gasped but didn’t interrupt. “But wise old grandma once told me, ‘Sometimes, the bad things in life, are blessings in disguise.’ It may start out horrible, but good will always come out in the end. But we have a choice to pursue the good future or continuing to dwell on the horrible past. I refuse to be a downer, and now I got the power to stop people from experiencing what I had to go through in my young life.” Gale Ninja finished.

 

Spider Man looked at him and then out into space pondering what he just said.

 

Gale Ninja got up preparing to leave, “Its late, get some rest, Spider-Boy. We train more in another couple days. I’ll let you recover for the time being. I mean it rest tomorrow.”

 

Snapping out of his daze, Spider-Man jumped, “Oh oh, yeah, yeah I will, I promise.”

 

Gale Ninja narrowed his eyes at the younger vigilante and then nodded and turned to leave, but before he did, a turned back once more, “Spider-Man, one more thing.”

 

Spider-Man looked at him. “The only time you fail life is when you give up. Try even though its pointless at times. But also, take in consideration that: somethings in our lives are beyond our control. You’ll learn more as you embark on the journey of yours.”

 

Spider-Man again taking in what Gale Ninja was telling him.

 

“Gale Ninja?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Does this mean we’re friends?”

 

This time, Gale Ninja raised both eyebrows, then shrugged and said, “We’ll see.” And then vanished.

 

Spider-Man grinned under his mask, ‘I’ll take this as a yes.’ Gaining a friend that was a vigilant. Peter’s has never been more bizarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know about this! I would love the feedback. I get excited by writing these out.


	5. The Impossible Puzzle Known as Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! More action from our dynamic duo.

A few weeks had passed, and Gale Ninja and Spider-Man were consistently training, bettering Spider-Man’s other senses and hand-to-hand combat. T.K thought back when he first ran into the web-slinger. He also thought back to how the vigilante came to be and what he said.

 

“ _We you can do the things, that I can, but you don’t. And then the bad things happen. They happen because of you.”_

T.K shook his head, ‘Wow. This kid has had to go through tough shit to risk his neck in the streets like this.’

 

He spent his time fixing and touching up his micro-tech armor along with his bladed tessens. The tessens were a headache to update and repair, but working at pace faster than a master mechanic could, he was content.

 

He was going out with Spider-Man on patrol of Manhattan and he will oversee how far he’s come in his training with the here and there use of his webs. He had to be sure that Spider-Man could hold his on when a tight situation, especially since he doesn’t have any protection.

 

When he finished, we looked around in his underground workshop. He was running low on a lot of materials for repairs. Not only that he needed food. Lol. And then there’s………

 

“Mrowww.”

 

He turned at the sound to see his beloved cat, Gaia on his couch in the corner. She trotted toward him when he set down his tools and let her jump on his lap. She purred and made herself comfortable. He takes care of her ever since he came back from escaping his captivity (another story for another time).

 

T.K closed his eyes for bit. ‘I refuse to cave and be a downer.’

 

He rested for a bit for the night prowl with Spidey was gonna be a good one.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter was still comprehending how his life has gone to a whole new level. He met the GALE NINJA. A vigilante just like him, and if he was not mistaken, was enhanced just like he was. As a added bonus, the Gale Ninja agreed to help him further his game in his vigilantism. Peter was jittery and excited. He didn’t know which one, but he couldn’t wait.

He remembered Ned, his best friend asking him about the latest LEGO piece from Star Wars, and he said no he hadn’t. He feels bad for bailing on him in the last week, but making up the excuse of meeting someone from ‘a different school’ across New York, he didn’t have anything else to tell him. But also told him, he will tell how things are with the guy he met and build the LEGO set Thursday. For now, he had to focus on his game.

 

Peter fixed his makeshift web-shooters, and added his much needed web formula to them as well. He made a bunch extra webbing when in Chemistry. Peter was gonna need it going forward when teaming-up with Gale Ninja from time to time, and that time was fast approaching. He had to make a good impression. That he had every right to be out ‘protecting the little guy/ as the ninja did. They were both resourceful, so he could keep up with his smarts as the ninja. Peter had to be prepared.

 

Sure enough when Peter started his nightly patrol, he came across Gale Ninja, ready for the night.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Spider-Man replied, “I was born ready.”

 

Gale Ninja looked at him, then turned and said, “Let’s get started.”

 

Thus, the two New York heroes set out, and their nightly patrol began.

 

The duo, searched and scanned Manhattan, Queens, and Brooklyn, taking out crooks one by one. Spider-Man at first was not used to fighting crooks without using his web-shooters. However, Gale Ninja brought up a very valid point. If he got into a tight situation and he had no webs, he needed to know how to fight and hold his ground. Especially with his super-strength. He wants to control his strength where he doesn’t kill anyone. Gale Ninja knew how that felt.

He had strength that surpassed a normal human man, thanks to the serum. He had to learn to control his strength while hurting his foe.

 

They took a break during patrol. Spider-Man drank the bottle water Gale Ninja handed him.

 

“Um…” Spider-Man tried to break the ice. “Hey, I don’t want to pry but how did you get your powers? They’re really cool.”

 

Gale Ninja thought about it, then turned to the younger hero with a (fake) stern look.

 

Spider-Man sputtered, “I mean you don’t have to tell me! It’s probably private I just….

 

Gale Ninja had a small smirk and chuckle, “Its ok Spidey. Its just I never had anyone to share this kind of information with nor trust them for that matter. I couldn’t even trust my mentor for a time before a little while. He was patient with me though. Waited for me to open up.”

Spider-Man nodded, “I’ll go first then, since I have a feeling I can trust you even though we’ve known each other for only a couple months. I got bitten by a radioactive spider.”

  
Gale Ninja’s eyes widened. He was not expecting that answer. Then he started laughing.

 

“What?” Spider-Man asked.

 

“Wow. That makes sense, but man,” Gale Ninja said shaking his head.

 

“Well it was the worst 48 hours of my life. I got sick and the next day, my senses we’re dialed to an eleven. I, also got a great grip, super strength, agility, and then I told you about my ‘Spidey-sense,’ right? Gale Ninja nodded. “Well then I manufactured my webs. That’s it.”

 

Gale Ninja mulled over. Spider-Man said he can trust him with this information, but could Gale Ninja trust him as young as he is. He decided.

 

“I told you before that I got my powers against my will, right? Well in further detail, I was kidnapped at a young age and experimented on to be a child assassin. The group the kidnapped me tested with a serum to create ‘ninjas’ and syphoned energy from a meteorite exerting a lot of spacial energy.

 

Spider-Man exclaimed, “A METEORITE?!!”

 

“SHHHH! You so loud. Let me finish.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“As I was saying. They found some space energy that melded with energy in nature. And lucky me, my blood for some reason was compatible with both a serum to make the perfect ‘ninja’ as well as an energy bonding host. Basically, from what the energy gave off, is where my wind powers came as well as the ninja serum.”

 

“Wow. Just wow. And I thought my story was bizarre,” Spider-Man said as he digested what Gale Ninja just said. “What about the energy blasts and teleportation?”

 

“The energy blasts as I called it aura or life force, came from the meteorite, as well as my teleportation. The serum only enhanced my physical traits as well as my senses, especially my sight. During a test gone wrong, I got electrocuted that temporarily partially blinded me. All I could see was shapes. But in the end, after a prison breakout, I sort of lost control of my aura power and toppled part of the base. When came to, everything in sight was in HD per say. I could see everything in the tiniest detail, including seeing inside you.”

 

“WOW, can you really see what looks in the inside of my body?”

 

“Yes, like that Delmar’s deli in your stomach.”

 

Spider-Man was stunned. “It makes sense. That your sight is so good.”

 

“I have to be careful though. I can’t over use it or I strain myself, but that only happens if I use it on a consistent basis without rest.”

 

“Thank you for telling me. I feel like I have another friend in this business.”

 

“Hmmm…same. Spidey?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“This stays between us, or I splatter you across the pavement. Promise?”

 

Spider-Man gulped, “Yeah I promise. No worries.”

 

“Good,” grinned Gale Ninja as he put his mouth guard over his mouth. Spider-Man put his mask back over his lower half of his mouth.

 

They were nearing the end of their patrol when they came across something sketchy in Brooklyn. A man was being beaten while trying to hold his own against six hooded kidnappers.

 

“We got to do something.” Spider-Man hissed.

 

“Well you have a plan?” asked Gale Ninja from beside him.

 

“Yes, kick these guys’ asses and help the man; what else?” retorted Spider-Man about to launch into the fray.

 

Gale Ninja put a hand on Spider-Man’s shoulder keeping him from jumping.

 

“Wait.”

 

“What? Come on man. The guys getting beat to a pulp, here.”

 

“Spidey, if you look closely these guys aren’t ordinary kidnappers. Be vigilant and read the situation before throwing yourself into a regrettable situation.”

 

“Well, do you have plan?” Spider-Man fired back at him.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

 

“Well spit it out, the guy doesn’t have much longer!” Spider-Man was getting antsy.

“Calm down, I’ll do the heavy hitting here. You web them from the walls and keep your distance. If last resort, knock them out,” explained the shinobi.

 

“Why do you-“

 

“No questions! Act now.” and now Gale Ninja warped from his spot to sail on top of one of the assailants, effectively knocking him out.

 

Spider-Man did what he was told, staying with the game plan webbing up the crooks from a distance. These guys were no joke. Gale Ninja was right, Spider-Man didn’t have the equipment to take on these guys who carried sharp blades and guns. It took awhile, but sure enough, the unknown kidnappers were knocked out.

 

Using the webbing with his tight wire rope from his pack, Gale Ninja tied up the crooks and put them inside the huge truck. Spider-Man went to check up on the man who was leaning on the side of the alley wall and was injured. Bleeding even.

 

“Holy shit man you need help. Do you have a phone? I’ll call an ambulance for the hos-“

 

“NO!!”

 

Spider-Man jumped back at the threatening voice. Gale Ninja approach the scene only to see the man about pounce on the kid.

 

“Spidey heads up!”

 

Spider-Man, with ‘spidey-sense’ going crazy, turned to catch a metal fist in his own but back against the wall.

 

“Oh. My. Gosh.!! He—he

 

“Yeah I see.” Gale Ninja shocked himself.

 

Gale Ninja analyzed the guy. He had long shoulder-length hair, rugged clothing, a metal arm with a red star on it. He paused……

 

Red star? Left, metal arm?

 

Gale Ninja looked at the man, more closely before gazing back at the van. He spotted something on the ground. An emblem with an octopus on it. Gale Ninja almost paled.

 

“It can’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Also, school has started and classes are gonna be a pain in my @$$. So I might go for shorter chapters so I'm not falling behind, but the updates will be spacey. Not by much though. 
> 
> Point is, I'll update as much and often as my schedule allows.


	6. Two Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.......what next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? This soon?! I think yes!

Spider-Man looked from Gale Ninja to the beaten man looking lost.

 

“What can’t be? What’s going on? Ninja buddy, this guy needs help now.”

 

Gaze back on the injured man. The man was breathing heavily. He muttered, “You two….. take me to a hospital, no…… one will find your remains.”

 

Gale Ninja wasn’t phased versus Spider-Man who paled and gulped. Spider-Man sputtered, “But-“

 

“Ok.”

 

Spider-Man looked at Gale Ninja with wide eyes. “Dude?! He is literally bleeding on the ground and I’m not experienced in first aid above disinfecting wounds and Band-Aids-“

 

Gale Ninja cut him off, “Good that’s all I need you for. I have a safe house in Queens. Only use it in case I’m injured or too tired to make it to Staten Island. I’m also, know extensive First-Aid. Plus, I know that this guy will follow through with his threat of scattering our remains.”

 

Spider-Man looked conflicted.

 

“Trust me. Now help me carry this guy we got a long way to carry him to Queens.”

 

“F-Fine. But its gonna be a pain getting the blood out of the suit.”

 

After some tasking and coordination, Gale Ninja and Spider-Man got to the safe house of a running yet abandoned apartment building in the outskirts of a Queen’s neighborhood. Settling in the shadows before settling in the room.

 

“Set him there.” Instructed the shinobi as he went to get the med kit.

 

Spider-Man did what he was told and set the mysterious victim on the rugged couch. Waiting for the older vigilante to get back, Spidey checked to see the man is breathing. His breathing was rugged, but still held a strong pulse. Spider-Man looked at the man’s hand again. He wondered if this hand was a prosthetic arm or something completely different. He was metaphorically drooling over the thing when the man started shift. His face was scrunching in pain. That couldn’t be good.

 

Then he noticed a trail trickle

“Hey, Gale. He’s starting to bleeding again!” hollered Spider-Man trying to slow down the blood leak.

Gale Ninja rushed in the room, med kit in hand. He set it down and started removing the guy’s coat and sweater to get a better look of the injury. Raising the guy’s shirt, the guy had a bad knife wound along the side of the abdomen along with a bullet wound in his right shoulder but it was clean so he worried about the knife wound first. The guy started moving and scrunching in pain.

 

“Spidey, hold his arms down while I disinfect the wound, this is gonna sting.”

 

As instructed, Spider-Man grabbed the man’s wrists and held him down while Gale Ninja set to work. The man was beginning to move, more in pain, trying to wrench his hands, but Spider-Man, (with his super strength) had know trouble restraining the man from hurting himself. As Gale Ninja disinfected the wound, the guy groaned in pain. Gale Ninja then, began to stitch the wound shut.

 

“Almost done. Just little more, Spidey.”

 

“O-o-ok, just take your time.”

 

Then the side wound was patched and sealed. Now the bullet wound received the same treatment. After what seemed like forever, the mystery man was patched up and sedated.

 

“Finally!” Spider-Man was exhausted and drained from the intense first-aid.

 

Gale Ninja washed his hands off (praise Jesus this place still has running water, how? we’ll never know) and put the med kit away. He was somewhat shaken a little. He hadn’t done anything that nerve-wrecking in awhile. But it was done.

 

After gathering their bearings, the two vigilantes were wondering what their next move was.

 

“Do you know who this guy is?”

 

Gale Ninja was silent for a moment before answering, “Yes. But not on a personal level.”

 

“Who is he?

 

“Another day man, you need to get back to your place. I know you have school.”

 

Spider-Man looked up at the ninja, “No way. I’m staying here until I want to know if this guy ok. Plus, he has a _metal arm._ ”

 

“Spidey. This guy isn’t a normal guy. He’s an assassin.”

 

Spider-Man gulped and looked at the man again. “An assassin? But from what it looked like he was trying to get away. He was about to be captured. He was beaten pretty bad. There has to be a reason-“

 

“Those people we stopped are ruthless, yes. But the man himself, might not be in the same mindset when he first wakes up.”

 

“Then why did we help him if he was bad?”

 

Gale Ninja replied, “At the time, it was the right thing to do. Now, we have to be careful. Listen Spidey, this guy and the people after him are bad news. And us messing with the capture possibly put us on the watch list for group.”

 

Spider-Man took in what he was told to him before asking another question, “What do we do now?”

 

“Like I said, you head home. I tidy up here and make sure he recovers to my liking.”

 

Gale Ninja added before Spider-Man could protest, “I’ll update you as soon as I get more information on the situation. The first to know. But there’s not much you can do right alright?”

 

Spider-Man wasn’t exactly happy but took the bargain. “You _WILL_ keep me updated, right?”

 

“Yes, you’re based in Queens, aren’t ya?”

 

Spider-Man nodded.

 

“Well you should know your way around the borough. Just come back here. If I’m not here, I’ll leave a message. Sound good?”

 

“Alright. But I’m holding you to that.”

 

“Get, you.” Gale Ninja smirked.

 

Once Spider-Man left, the shinobi turned to the injured assassin in question wondering why of all places to find this guy with the metal arm, it would be in New York.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

His mind was foggy and dark. Then saw red. He was clawing his way around and trying to find the light in the darkness. Then BAM!

 

Awaking in a sweat and breathing heavily. He took in the surroundings. The place looked abandoned, but well kempt and furnished to say the least. Wondering where some of his clothing went he searched around his person, before seeing a stack of new clothes in front of him along with some toiletries.

 

Then he heard footsteps from the other room, and approaching him. Having no weapons, the man didn’t know what to use to defend himself against whatever ‘threat’ came around. But before he could move, he hissed in pain. He forgot, he was stabbed and shot what he thought was last night. And whoever was here, patched his wounds and gave him shelter. The footsteps got closer and soon entered the room. What the man saw was a tall male, with a graphic shirt and jacket with the hood and what looked like a wrap covering some of his face. If he didn’t see much facial hair on the light goldish brown face, but the sideburns were well kempt. His jean was torn a little but maybe it was part of the style and what looked like combat boots and high-top sneaker-mix, he didn’t know. To top it all off a pair of fingerless gloves. Point was he kept his features well hidden. He had what looked like breakfast in his hands along with what looked like painkillers.

 

“Good, your up. I was starting to think you wouldn’t wake up.”

 

The man’s or voice was higher than he thought despite the height and size on this guy. He didn’t look incredibly bulky but he had muscle on his physique. The man was on guard.

 

“You alright?”

 

The man didn’t reply, still eyeing the young adult.

 

“Here. You’ve been out for three days and you must be starving. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

 

The man looked down at the food, and decided to oblige and started eating.

 

“How are your wounds?”

 

“There…ok.” The man finally spoke.

 

If the young man looked surprised, he didn’t show it.

 

“Look, I’m gonna break this to you gently, but honestly.”

 

The man stopped eating for a little, tensing a little.

 

The host seeing this, held up hand, “I’m not gonna or will not hurt. I wouldn’t have rescued you if that was the case.”

 

The man looked surprised but still kept his guard up just in case. “You rescued me?”

 

“You had that lingering threat of killing me and my friend if taking you to the hospital, but we know better. But yes, I’m one of those rescuers that saved ya.”

 

The man said nothing, but nodded.

 

A brief silence, before the man asked, “Where am I?”

 

“Queens, me and my friend found you in Brooklyn,” the caretaker replied.

 

Made sense, the man went back to silence and ate a little more.

 

“Do you want to introduce yourself or….”

 

The man looked at the host cautiously. He didn’t know if the young man in front of him will turn him or not. We itched to get out, hide, and leave this behind.

 

“Ok, look I know you’re what they call the Winter Soldier.”

 

The man eyes widened, panicking a little. ‘Shit. He knew he was.’

 

“And no, I’m not turning you in. My little friend has been checking in and out on you to see if you woke up yet. We’ve been very worried.”

 

Winter Soldier relaxed a little, but not too much trying not to get his hopes.

 

“I know the fiasco that went down in Washington D.C. You must have had it rough.”

 

The man remembering the horrible, terrifying things he did. As his years, brainwashed and forced to kill, he had to disappear.

 

“I may know the answer to this, but I’ll let you answer this question. What brought you to New York?”

 

The ex-assassin had to think his mind feeling like mush. There was a reason why he was back here. Then produced an answer.

 

“To forget, but also to remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this chapter. Hoping you're liking the story so far. Let me know what y'all think.


	7. Misery loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier finally meets the two vigilantes

T.K analyzed the state of the bewildered man in front of him known as the Winter Soldier.

He looked familiar, but couldn’t put his finger on it. From his past, he definitely remembered a metal armed guard or soldier.

 

 _Clopping of boots hitting metal, dozens of guns rattling against the armor and prison cells doors, and dozens whimpers and pained cries travelled throughout the holding block. Approaching his cell, he looked up to see a man with glasses and a lab coat and another man had what looked like a HYDRA uniform from what he saw at his last containment. He looked to his guard had a mask, holding a gun and had a_ metal arm with a red star.

 

T.K shook his head of the horrific memory. He knew this guy; the Winter Soldier was being brainwashed and killing against his will, let alone killing children. The question is, ever since the fiasco that went down in Washington D.C and the information leak, how in the world does this man hide his appearance in one of the most tech advanced countries in the world.

 

T.K turned to the Winter Soldier, who just finished his meal. T.K pulled out some painkillers and gave it to him. “Its for your injuries and to reduce any infection.”

 

The Winter Soldier hesitant, but surely took the pills and water.

 

T.K continued to question, “So you came to remember _and_ to forget?”

 

The Winter Soldier didn’t reply.

 

T.K took a different approach, “What ails your mind now? Because from what your background and extensive history, HYDRA is still plagues you.

 

The man flinched at the word “HYDRA.” He looked in deep thought and then spoke, “I just got a glimpse of something I didn’t think I could remember ever again. Something made my head spin.”

 

T.K nodded and indicated for the Winter Soldier to continue, “Ever since I’ve been on the run. That’s it.”

 

T.K narrowed his eyes behind his wrap. There was more, but he decided not to push him any further. Not now anyways. The man was hurt and not just physically either.

 

 “Fine. So you’re trying to recover some of your lost memories in your past you can’t remember. At the same, trying to stay out of sight from the government.”

 

Winter Soldier looked stoic, but just nodded.

 

“I see. How are your injuries? And be honest. I don’t want you passing out due to the pain being too much,” T.K reprimands.

 

“The stab wound still hurts a little, but the bullet wound is fine, healed quite quickly actually.” The Winter Soldier said.

 

T.K did a double check just to be sure the guy wasn’t lying. When satisfied, he said, “Why don’t you get some more rest? You heal faster than a normal human, but you look exhausted.”

 

“I can’t stay here. I need to keep moving,” Winter Soldier said starting to look around for his belongings.

 

“Bruh. You were laterally unconscious due to your injuries for a few days and still recovering. Not only, you’re being hunted down by God knows what is out there,” responded T.K.

“Don’t leave yet. Stay a little until you can get your strength back.”

 

“I don’t even know you.” The Winter Soldier bit out.

 

“No you don’t not personally but me and friend did rescue you from being dragged back to the ‘torture chamber of hell.’ T.K responded coolly and calmly. “Speaking of little friend, he supposed to be out of school now, and he has yet to meet. He very fascinated with your arm and wants to fix.”

 

The Winter Soldier raised his eyebrows at this. The other guy who rescued him other night, wants to fix his arm. Are these boys serious?

 

“Look I know we just recently met, and you don’t have to trust us yet. But I speak for myself and my friend when he gets here that we want to help you and earn your trust the right way. I mean what we say, we are not turning you in,” explained T.K.

 

The Winter Soldier looked at the taller man’s posture. He kept his eyes hidden, which didn’t help his analyses of the mystery man in front of him. The words he spoke were sincere and had know hidden secrets in them. Plus, he wasn’t a hundred percent and HYDRA or the government is still out there. This man in front of him, who still thinks is younger than he looks is offering free hospitality and shelter too, how could he do that?

 

“I…I don’t know. I’ll have to think about.” He finally replied.

 

“I’m not holding you here against your will. If you want to go, go after another two or three days when your wounds are healed. If you stay, we’ll figure out what your next step is together,” said T.K.

 

The Winter Soldier nodded then spoke again after a minute, “Why do you have a ribbon over you eyes?”

 

“This isn’t a ribbon, you old coot. This is a special wrap for my eyes. Its better instead of sunglasses. I’m partially blind if you’re wondering.”

 

‘Ohhhhhh. That explains it. Wait, did he just call old coot?” thought Winter Soldier.

 

“Anyway, just rest for a bit. My friend will be here soon.” T.K got up and went to his little work area. The Winter Soldier laid back pondering what he got himself into.

_________________________________________________________________

Peter’s mind was elsewhere as usual. But this was about the situation that occurred a few days ago. The mystery man, he and Gale Ninja had rescued from those kidnappers. He’s checked in with Gale Ninja about him, but that the man is still knocked out from his injuries and hasn’t stirred much. Gale Ninja also told Peter, that he needs to stay low for a few days until shinobi can gather more data on activity regarding the kidnapping. Those kidnappers were no joke and if Gale Ninja had an uneasy feeling about them, then Peter was gonna listen to him. Peter didn’t wasn’t exactly happy about not patrolling, but the activity was low recently so he had nothing to worry about. Besides, it gave Peter to recover, fix his web-shooters and get ahead of school.

 

It was then, a few days later that Peter received word from the Gale Ninja that the man was awake and that he could come by. Everything that he’s missed would be filled in when he gets there. As a bonus, it was Thursday and they had no classes Friday due to In-Service day for teachers. The last bell rang, he issued a quick by to Ned and Peter was out the door and to the train station on his way home. May wasn’t home due to a clinic meeting at the hospital and wouldn’t be home until dinner. Later in the evening, leaving a note on the kitchen on table, and shooting a text to May, Peter took off to the further deserted apartment areas where he and Gale Ninja took the mystery man.

 

Peter felt a buzz from his phone. Thinking it was May, he took it out only to see a text from unknown number. Opening the message, it read:

 

_Come as you are. But keep the mask on_

_G.N_

Peter already in his Spider-Man costume, wondered if this was a good idea. However, trusting the ninja’s judgement, he stopped a block or two away in a near by alley and changed back to some normal clothes but keeping his mask on.

 

A lot of questions came up in Peter’s mind as he got closer to Gale Ninja’s safehouse. What was this guy like? Will he be more dangerous than he thought? How does his metal arm work? It looks so cool! I wonder if it has a flamethrower or cannon built into it. How will he react to me? Will he _kill_ me? No. Gale Ninja will be there and protect if things go south. Relax.’ Although, Peter was too anxious of what was to come.

 

He came to the safehouse where they last met and crawled to the window where it was hidden under some tree branches and a cloaking device (courtesy of Gale Ninja) and tapped on the window. Sure enough, Gale Ninja, in _normal clothes,_ opened it up. Once in, he took in the other vigilante’s appearance. He looked like he could pass for a college student due to taste in clothing, but then again ‘you can’t judge a book by its cover.’

“Nice to see you again, Spidey.”

 

“Likewise. I miss hanging with ya. Its been so boring.”

 

“I know. But you know…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, so where is the man?”

 

“In here Spidey.”

 

Gale Ninja led Spider-Man into the main living room area where the Winter Soldier sat. Peter was wondering how this was gonna work out. He wondered how much he has missed.

 

“So Spidey, let me introduce you to the deadly Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier, my little friend who helped you the other night, Spider-Man.”

 

Peter took in the sight of the man. He looked gruff, ruffed up, long, shoulder-length hair, and overall just a mess. Despite the fact that ex-assassin’s injuries were much better than a few days ago, it still unnerved Peter.

 

Something struck Peter though, something familiar about this man. He glanced at Gale Ninja who was looking at him now. Surely, he knows this fact too.

 

“I-I---Its nice to finally meet you, Mr. Winter Soldier sir. You-r-r injuries. Are they, ok? I hope my friend here has been taking really good care of you. I haven’t been around much, cause you know. A lot of ass-kicking to do.” _Nice first impression, Spider-Man._ “To be honest though, I have a feeling I’ve seen you somewhere before. On a field trip maybe?”

 

The Winter Soldier looked lost. These two, costume vigilantes were sort of complete opposites. How old were these two? He didn’t know what to make of the situation.

 

Gale Ninja rolled his eyes (even though they couldn’t see it), and intervened, “Why don’t we let our injured guest, go shower and shave hmm? Before you bombard this poor man with you question.”

 

Spider-Man ducked his head, “Uh sure. That’s fine.”

 

Gale Ninja turned to the man, “Need some help?”

 

Winter Soldier shook his head, wanting some privacy to address his situation at hand.

 

“Ok. The bathroom is down the little hall to your left. The towel and other needs are already in there.”

 

With nod, Winter Soldier stood up and walked down there. He probably needs more sleep after this.

 

As soon he was gone and for certain out of earshot, Spider-Man exploded into 21 questions, “DUDE! The Winter Soldier?! _THE WINTER SOLDIER?!!_ ” Rambled on and on, while Gale Ninja basically winced a little at the volume of his trustee’s voice and waiting till Spider-Man’s questions died down.

 

“You done?”

  
“Well…”

 

Cutting the him off, “I did tell you I was gonna tell you everything, didn’t I? Spider-Man nodded. “Then shut up, sit down, and listen. You’re gonna want to take in this information, and this stays between us.” Again, the boy nodded.

 

Gale Ninja took a deep breath before explaining the current situation the Winter Soldier currently in and what they’re gonna do to help him. From the Washington D.C incident to going into hiding. He also explained that this man was from Hydra, itself and Hydra erased his memories since being recovered. However, the man is getting little by little his memories back and now is trying to forget his blood-stained past and remember the past he used to have.

 

Spider-Man was left speechless. All could think of is how can one man endure so much at the hands of an evil organization. He felt the man needed to start a new leaf.

 

Gale Ninja gave the younger vigilante to process before asking, “Any questions?”

 

“What are we going to do with him? I know he could probably take care of himself, but there’s probably bounties and warrants for his head. We can’t let him go back out there like this,” Spider-Man said still feeling somewhat sad of the situation.

 

Gale Ninja replied, “I know, but we can’t hole him up in here forever. He’ll get antsy. We may need to take baby steps with this. Lay low and take care of his needs.”

  
Spider-Man was conflicted. “He looks familiar.”

 

“You too, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t put my finger on it.”

 

“It’ll come to yeah don’t worry.”

 

Spider-Man nodded than shifted.

 

“When can we go back out patrolling?”

 

Gale Ninja knew this question was coming, “Not until he’s taken care of and made his decision.”

 

“What decision?”

 

“I gave him three days to let him recover from his injuries. If he wants to stay, he can stay and we’ll help him adjust to his next move. However, we’re not keeping him here against his will if he feels uncomfortable.”

 

Spider-Man understood that part, but something nagged him, “But there could be more people out there, just waiting for him to be captured. We can’t---“

 

“I know, Spidey. But he doesn’t necessarily trust us, despite saving his ass. He technically, just met us. We have to win his trust the right way,” replied the shinobi. And also about patrolling; we got to keep it to minimum. This will teach you patience and not to wear yourself out so thin. For now, let’s help this man get back on his feet.”

 

Spider-Man didn’t speak up again for bit, mauling over his older friend’s words. As he wanted to get back out there, this man needed them even if he could take care of himself. The question in the spider-themed vigilante’s mind was, will the man trust them?

 

As they passed the time, they heard the water go on and then off after 20 minutes. Time will tell if this man will open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a little slower but I'm doing my best
> 
> Lmk what you guys think. Leave comments.


	8. Finding Peace with Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier gets a taste of normalcy like no other

The Winter Soldier was looking himself in the mirror after a much needed shower and shave. He went through his head of all the possibilities of why he should either go are or stay. Those two boys in their, hid their identities, yet they posed no harm or threat to him. He knew that he shouldn’t trust them right away. Not in the slightest. But, they offered to help the man recover some of his past and stay out of sight. But how?

 

The water was starting to get cold and the not that the Winter Soldier wasn’t used to cold showers due to his time in Hydra, but the hot shower felt really good right now. Shaving and cleaning up, he recognized that the older boy out there got him a couple pairs of new clothes and a pair of boots. The Winter Soldier didn’t understand. Why were these two who he just met, want to help him so badly? They don’t know what they’re getting into. HYDRA was still on his tail and he is avoiding the Avengers like the plague knowing it would bring unwanted attention. However, these boys went out of there way, took out seasoned-agents of a terrorists group with ease, and is willing to keep him in hiding and blend in with society. He didn’t know what to do. The ex-assassin was injured though, so going somewhere will result in something far worse than anything else. He needed to know if he can trust these boys.

Changing into his clothes, minding the injuries he had and heading back to the main area of the old apartment building, the Winter Soldier came back face to face with the two vigilantes who were staring at laptop projecting the news. They reporters were going over a project to recover the damages that was done in Sokovia. The two looked up to see the Winter Soldier clean and looking better than he had a few days ago.

 

Gale Ninja approached him, “You look better. I can imagine being in hiding for so long without a shower or good food. Come and eat. I cooked a little Japanese dish from when I was staying with my mentor. There’s plenty to go around for the three us.”

 

Spider-Man, who had his mask half way up was chowing down on the food and moaned, “This is soooo good.”

 

The Winter Soldier looked at the two boys, then at the food. Grilled squid, with thai noodles, shrimp, broccoli, and little fried eggs mixed into it with on the side, teriyaki sauce. He really should be going, but the two were looking at him expectantly. Gale Ninja, who was standing at the old yet fixed stove, made the soldier a huge plate and came over to him when he hadn’t seated yet. The ninja reached a hand out to his good shoulder gently but firmly lead him to his seat. The Winter Soldier tensed at the contact but was lead to the table.

 

Gale Ninja saw the soldier’s very awkward and lost expression on his face. The ninja cocked his head side ways and said, “The food won’t eat ya man. Go ahead and get as much as you want before Spider-Boy over there gobbles all up.”

 

The younger vigilante almost chokes on his food. “Its Spider- _Man_ ; and I don’t eat as much as you, you hungry-hungry—.“

 

“You finish that statement, and New York will never find your remains,” retorted Gale Ninja.

 

Spider-Man gulped down the food and dipped his head back into his plate.

 

“Mmm-hmm thought so.” Then muttered something in Japanese.

 

The Winter Soldier found some tranquility in these two’s banter. And to top it all off, after taking the first bite of his food was amazing. I guess the older one knew how to cook for when he’s on his own. But something nagged him. How were these two keeping on the low, but maintaining normal lives. If they had normal lives.

 

After each of them ate a least two bowls each, Spider-Man offered to clean up while Gale Ninja checked over the soldier’s injuries. If the ninja was surprised at how fast the wounds healed, he didn’t show it.

 

“Your injuries looked close to being healed, but the pain is probably still lingering, am I wrong?” The ninja asks. The Winter Solider just nods. “I see. All you can do is rest at the moment, but the if the pain is too much, I have painkillers for you just in case.”

 

The Winter Soldier nods again.

 

“Have you givin my offer any thought, yet?” The shinobi asks.

 

The Winter Soldier did give it some thought. He was torn. If he got to know these two more then maybe his decision would be more absolute.

 

“I’m still thinking about it.”

 

“It’s ok. No rush. Whatever your decision is, the boy and I will help anyway we can,” Gale Ninja replied.

 

Again, the Winter Soldier saw that this guy wasn’t holding any secret or hesitation in his words. It was absolute truth.

 

He was about to speak again, when a yelp came from the kitchen. The Winter Soldier tensed and jumped into a defensive stance thinking someone had found them.

 

Gale Ninja sighed and muttered in Japanese, “That boy better not be tearing up my kitchen.” And looked back at the Winter Soldier who was still in a less than tense stance. Reaching over, the ninja placed his hand on the man shoulder and calmly seated him back on the couch.

 

“Its ok. Its Spider-ling in there making a mess in there. Stay here, prepare for a movie and I’ll check on him.” And with that, Gale Ninja left.

 

The Winter Soldier visibly relaxed at this. He looked at the laptop and the number of movie choices. He didn’t know what to choose. He didn’t really care about movies in his time at Hydra. But that was Hydra, here he was with two superheroes, one a teen and a mystery young adult and they were exerting a lot of normalcy for the two. He then heard more banter in the kitchen.

 

“But I need the hot water to rinse off the dishes.”

 

“Baka. You can’t run out all my hot water. That’s why I have a kettle with hot water for that.”

 

“I didn’t know that.”

 

“Ask, boy. Just ask.”

 

“Sorry. Oh before I forget, I told my family I was staying here for the night since its late.”

 

“That’s fine. Just hope you have a pair of spare clothes with you. Because mine won’t fit you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I did. I would look like scarecrow with you clothes.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Chuckling the ninja.

 

The Winter Soldier felt as he a remembrance of this. Like a memory. But he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

He laid back on the ragged couch waiting for the the other two to get in here.

  
When they reappeared, Spider-Man bounded toward the guy asking, “So what movie are we watching? I bet it’s really good. Like Star Wars or the movie where----“

 

“You ain’t pickin the movie, boy. The Winter Soldier is picking movie.” Gale Ninja turned toward the man in question, “What did you pick?”

 

The Winter Soldier honestly didn’t know what to pick, but he had to choose something, despite not paying any attention to it. So he pointed to the movie in the top row.

 

“Pacific Rim. Good choice.”

 

“Ooooo cool. I like their robots. So unreal. I wonder if Mr. Stark could make something like that?” Spider-Man wondered.

 

“Take him eons to build even just one,” replied Gale Ninja.

 

“Still be cool.”

 

“I guess.”

 

With that last remark, the movie began. The Winter Soldier was at first, didn’t really care about the movie, but the graphics on this movie were quite impressive. The Winter Soldier was starting to relax at Spider-Man ‘ooouing’ at the mechanics behind the titan robots, while Gale Ninja was pointing out how the kinetics and psychology behind the robots’ structure was intriguing as well. Although lost in the science talk, this normalcy, tranquility, the Winter Soldier was feeling; it lit a fire in the cold stone heart of the ex-assassin. It wasn’t a big fire, but these two didn’t show any hostility toward and approached him despite knowing some or most of his past. Maybe, he can trust these two. Half way through the movie, the Winter Soldier was relaxing a little more when he felt something fall on his shoulder. He tensed a little, and saw that Spider-Man had fallin asleep. Hearing a light chuckle, the soldier turned to see the Gale Ninja glance his way.

 

“The boy must be tuckered out after an eventful day. It’s a lot for some one so young.”

The Winter Soldier nodded. Looking down at the boy, with his mask half way up his face. Despite his face half covered, he looked peaceful and not afraid of the cold ex-killer next him.

 

“Soldier.”

 

The Winter Soldier looked back at the ninja vigilante.

 

“The world needs more heroes like him. He has a heart of gold, courage that surpasses most if not all the Avengers, and will always look for the good in people. That’s what a hero is. Yet, he looks up to me for guidance. Despite doing the same thing he’s doing; I’ve done stuff before that I hope he never experiences,” says the shinobi. “I want to protect him from those dangers as long as I can. Because, even though I’ve known him for a few months now, I still feel a connection with him that won’t go away. Like best friends.”

 

The Winter Soldier looked between the two he knew there were complete opposites yet had one common goal. Spider-Man befriended this ninja because of the power he has and needing someone who is like him (enhanced), to guide him through this world without becoming a huge target. The Winter Soldier felt a protectiveness for these two already and he hasn’t known them for even two weeks.

 

“Don’t give up now.” Those words came out of the ex-assassin’s mouth.

 

Gale Ninja snapped his attention back at the soldier.

 

“You have someone looking up to you. He’s gonna follow your example. Don’t screw up your image in front of him because it gets too hard. Not saying you would wuss out, but this kid’s young. Your young believe or not.” Gale Ninja muttered, ‘I’m not a kid.’ The Winter Soldier plowed through to finished his thought, “No matter what age you are, you can be a leader either through words or actions.”

 

Gale Ninja nodded and agreed.

 

“And by the way, my name is Bucky.”

 

Gale Ninja acknowledge that and had a soft, small smile on his face.

 

“Well Bucky, thanks for the helpful advice. I’m sure you can spread your old wisdom to the Spider-Boy later.”

 

“What about your name?”

 

Gale Ninja froze for a bit before relaxing again even though he was sure Bucky caught the reaction.

 

“It’s complicated. I’ll explain tomorrow why. The kid doesn’t even know my name, so you’re not alone. If you need a nickname, call me ‘Kage.’

 

Bucky furrowed a brow. He told this guy his name, yet he doesn’t get one in return. In the guy’s defense, he was honest so far and hasn’t gone back on his word, but was this boy in so much trouble to the point where he couldn’t reveal his name. Well, Spider-Man doesn’t know ‘Kage’s’ name either so Bucky would have to be patient. For now, he enjoyed what was now peace and quiet now.

 

“Go ahead and sleep. All three of us have a big day tomorrow,” Kage said.

 

And with that, both Bucky and Gale Ninja fell to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story. Appreciate the support.


	9. Strolling Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K and Peter take on Brooklyn with Bucky

The next morning, the trio in vacant apartment was up and preparing for the day.  

 

Kage checked over Bucky’s injuries and Spider-Man was doing homework?

 

Bucky wondered just how old this vigilante this guy is? After that, Kage made breakfast for the three. Nothing special, but it was filling and he made plenty for the three.

 

“Good?” asked Kage.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Spider-Man said drooling and stuffed with food.

 

Kage turned to the ex-assassin who had an equal amount of food as the other two; was taking his time. Bucky felt the ninja’s gaze on him and looked at his direction. He gave a nod, it was delicious. It earned Bucky a small smile.

 

They enjoyed the silence until Spider-Man rocketed into some questions for Bucky.

 

“So Mr. Bucky...how does it feel to have a metal arm? Where did you get it from?”

 

Bucky paused, looked at the younger vigilante, and then looked at the arm. He didn’t know how to open up at that. He was surprised these boys haven’t shied away from him due to knowing his past. He felt……Well, he didn’t know what or how to feel at this point.

 

“I….I woke up in Hydra’s base and noticed that I didn’t know have an arm. Next thing I know, I’m an lead assassin with a metal arm,” Bucky finished. He didn’t know what else to say.

 

“Wow….can you do anything else with the arm? Like a flamethrower? Or a built in cannon? Maybe having a having the arm function on its _own?_ That would be so cool!!” Spider-Man exclaimed.

 

Kage just shook head in amusement and cracking a smile.

 

 

Bucky was lost at the kid’s wild imagination and banter. Most people would run at the horrified sight or heard story of his arm. “Sadly (and thankfully) no I don’t have any of that.” Bucky paused then continued, “You’re not scared of my arm, kid? Because a lot of people have met the wrong side of it.”

 

Spider-Man looked at the man cocking his head to the side slightly, “Why would I be scared of your arm? Of you? I like you arm. It’s awesome. It’s any engineer’s dream to make something like that.”

 

Kage snorted, “Nerd.”

 

Spider-Man whipped his head to the ninja, “I know you would take a look at the arm. Don’t deny it.”

 

“Maybe,” Kage shrugged.

 

Bucky had a light smirk and shook his head, “Children.”

 

The boys stopped their little playful squabble and turned to the soldier. Both of them giving them glaring at him but not in a menacing way. Bucky threw his hands in the air in surrender.

 

“So. What’s the plan today? Because I need to get out and stretch my legs a little.”

 

The boys glanced each other before the older one spoke, “We were gonna go into town and buy some more good clothes for you and some more groceries. Also, if we have time, we would like to take you to Brooklyn. We were serious on helping you get some memories back. But its up to you.”

 

“We’ll help you anyway we can Mr. Bucky,” Spider-Man added.

 

Bucky had a look of appreciation on his face, “Its just Bucky, and thank you.”

 

Spider-Man dipped his head sheepishly, “Sorry, _Bucky._ ”

 

Kage gave the soldier a nod.

 

“So when do we leave?” Bucky asked.

 

“Well its just hitting noon and we can leave now if you want,” Kage replied. “I feel we should get the clothes and food last after we go to Brooklyn. How does that sound?”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

“Alright, I’m gonna change and we’ll head out in ten. Spidey you should do the same,” Kage said

 

“Ok. And my name’s Peter. Peter Parker,” Spider-Man then took off his mask.

 

Kage didn’t show it but he was at most surprised at the fact that this Spider- _Man_ , was a kid indeed.  Bucky however, was surprised at this. The kid couldn’t be out of high school yet. But for the kid to give away his identity like that was risky.

 

Bucky spoke first, “Wow kid, I definitely didn’t anticipate this. How old are you?”

 

“I’ll turn 15 soon.”

 

“You’re only 14?!”

 

A small yes came from the kid.

 

“Is this what teenagers do now a days?” Bucky wondered in awe and shock.

 

“If you’re an enhanced teen with spider powers, then yes.” Peter replied.

 

“And you’re in school?” Bucky asks. Peter replied with a yes.

 

“OK, ok ask questions later. Shopping and sight-seeing first,” Kage interceded and shooed Peter to change.

 

“You’re not mad, are you? About me doing this so young?” Peter whispers to Kage.

 

“Kid, I understand where you’re coming from and you’re an enhanced human being. You can’t change that. Plus, I trust you with some of the decisions you make.”

 

Peter looked grateful and relieved. This guy, he met a couple months ago would kill if you tried to find out much about him, was laid back and trusted him.

 

“I mean why else would you reveal your identity me and the man back there.” Kage finished.

 

“Ok, I just felt weird to go out in my costume. I guess I can now trust you with my identity and yours with mine in a way,” Peter said.

 

“Good. So from now on, call me Kage when we’re not patrolling, alright?” Kage said.

 

“Deal.”

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Bucky despite the looks he was getting from walking with the two boys, found their playful banter and the scenery from Brooklyn to be peaceful. Some of the sights were vague from what he remembers of his time before HYDRA. He cringes from the bitterness of not remembering the memories of his old life.

 

“Bucky?”

 

The said soldier snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at the duo in front of him.

 

“Is there anywhere you would like to visit here in Brooklyn?” Kage asks.

 

Bucky thought for a minute. Then answered, “Not at the moment. I just want to roam around to see if anything triggers anything.”

 

Kage was aware of the mind wiping of HYDRA. He experienced something similar to that kind of treatment from his time in captivity.

 

“Well that’s fine with us. Just let us know where and we’ll go,” he replied and then resumed hearing Peter’s explanation of something between the two.

 

Bucky looked at the duo in front of him. It reminds him of a time where he was talking with his best friend. A man shorter and scrawnier than he was. He saw Peter glance back at him and flashed a quick grin at him before turning attention back to the older boy. That sight of Peter reminded him of----.

 

_Steve._

That’s was his name.

 

Minus the innocence of Peter, Steve was the spitting image of the younger boy back in his time. Bucky slowed to a stop and glanced to his right toward an alleyway between a couple of shops.

Something clicked in him.

 

The beatings Steve received from bullies and crooks. Steve looking to hold his own, no matter how many time he got beat to the ground he got right back up; knowing he probably won’t win. Bucky was starting to remember how he rescued Steve and took care of him when things went south.

 

_‘I can do this all day he heard Steve say once’_

Some of Bucky’s memories came back in a flood and his breathes started to pick up.

 

‘ _Bucky.’_

 

Bucky kneeled on the ground to not panic, but the noise of vehicles and chatter of people wasn’t helping.

 

‘ _Soldier’_

 

“Bucky?”

 

He heard the voice, but wasn’t responding. He was trying to calm himself.

 

“Bucky breath with us you’re alright.”

 

Bucky felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched back, his panic back up.

 

“Bucky look at us we won’t hurt you. You’re safe.”

 

Bucky tentatively back against the side of the wall and looked up to see two worried faces looking at him.

 

Kage and Peter.

 

He wasn’t in the past or with HYDRA. He was in Brooklyn. His old home.

 

“Bucky.” Kage said. “Breath in and out for me, ok? In and out.” Bucky copied the ninja and his breathing eventually evened out.

 

“Can we touch you, Bucky?” Peter asked. “We want to be sure you’re alright.”

 

Bucky was still processing what just happened. He slowly nodded.

 

Peter slowly embraced the man in a side hug. Kage rubbed his back slowly to ease him.

 

Bucky looked back and forth between the two. These two were patient and we’re comforting him in a state of vulnerability. Maybe these boys did truly care for him.

 

After a moment, the boys back up a little to give Bucky some space and get back up off the ground.

 

“Thank you and sorry you had to see that,” he muttered.

 

“It happens to the best and worst of us,” Kage replied.

“You want to talk about it?” asked Peter.

 

Bucky thought for a minute. He was still trying to assess what just happened.

 

“Let’s go over to the bay side where it’s a little bit quieter,” Kage suggested.

 

Bucky nodded at this and was lead by the two younger boys to a bench near the water. Hearing the water rush along side the bay was very soothing to Bucky. The wind brushing through his hair and against his face, he calmed down even more.

 

“Ummm...you see...” Bucky began. “When we came across the alleyway, it brought up a memory I thought I wouldn’t remember. Um. I use to rescue my best friend from a bullies almost on a daily basis. It all came at me like a rush.”

 

“I hear you,” Kage replies. “Memories of something I thought I wouldn’t or couldn’t remember suddenly comes back to me. It’s a crazy feeling.”

 

“Bullies…I don’t like them,” Peter says.

 

“Neither do I,” Bucky says

 

“Imagine a world without bullies. It would be much more peaceful; you know?” Peter rambles on. “No more grief. No more putting up with the shit they bring.”

 

“It be boring,” Kage says. “If they’re wasn’t any bullies, I couldn’t pound they’re faces in for their wrongdoings.”

 

Bucky chuckled at that while raising an eyebrow, “You try to find fights?”

 

“Nah, quite the opposite at first, but I can’t stand bullies. They always think they’re top of the world and have to people down to make themselves feel better,” Kage explains. “Its quite pathetic.”

 

“Violence isn’t always the answer,” Peter chimed in a small voice. “It shouldn’t ever be the answer.”

 

“Well if you can’t take what you can dish, why do it in the first place?” Kage says.

  
Bucky listened to the two while thinking back his time. He didn’t want to use violence to lay off Steve’s bullies, but sometimes for people to learn their lesson permanently you got to receive a few knocks to the head. But is violence really the answer? The world was hell-bent on getting their point across through physical answers.

 

“What do you thinking, Bucky?”

Snapped out of thought he looked at Peter and Kage on either side of him.

 

“Umm…let’s just say to use violence as last resort.”

 

Peter and Kage looked at each other before returning their gaze toward Bucky.

 

“Is this trip, helping you in anyway?” Kage asks; a look of concern on his partially covered face.

 

Bucky quick to reply, “Yes, yes it helping. Its just a lot to take in. I don’t know how to process this without being overwhelmed.”

 

“Don’t try to rush yourself. You’re just trying to reminisce in something you’re possibly familiar with. If it gets too much, we’ll head back to the hideout,” Kage said trying to quell any uneasiness in Bucky.

 

“No. I’m fine just not used to the normalcy around us.”

 

Before Bucky could continue forward, a loud but low rumbled growl came from one of the trio on the bench. A little bit of silence later, Peter blushed a light pink.

 

“I guess its that time of day,” Kage smirked. “Is there any lunch spots here in Brooklyn you’d like to go to Bucky?”

 

Bucky tried to remember from his past of favorite food places from his time that would be around. He faintly thought of one, but couldn’t think of the name. When nothing came to mind, he sighed frustratingly and shook his head.

 

“Well let’s look around a little more. Maybe something will click,” Kage said standing up.

 

Peter stood up as well and turned to Bucky, “Let’s go. We have more exploring to do.” He then took Bucky’s metal hand and pulled him down the next street. Bucky startled at the action, his eyes wide with amusement and surprise. He glanced back at the taller boy, who had a small smile on his face and just shrugged. Bucky looked back at Peter who still had a grip on his hand was looking around trying to look for a good place to stop and eat. It’s like he saw Steve in this boy.

 

‘ _We’ll help you remember.’_

 

Could he remember any of his life before this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you guys think of this story. I would love the feedback


	10. I'm Here For Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the trio bonding and Bucky reclaiming more of his past.

After another half an hour of looking, they finally settled down in a old school diner on the corner near the main street. While Peter rambled to Kage were talking about how the diner had a 60s vibe to it, Bucky took a look around the dainty and mellow diner where you could pull out of a painting of a more recent restaurant. There was a familiarity in the air of this place. Glancing back at the boys, they found a booth for the trio where Peter called over Bucky to take his seat.

 

“What do you think is good here?” Peter asks.

 

Kage snorted, “How should I know? Does it look like I’m from Brooklyn?”

 

“Well you don’t look like you’re from Staten Island either,” Peter retorted.

 

“Watch it Queeney,” Kage fake snaps at Peter. “You never insult the S.I. Best borough there is.”

 

“Oh no. No way. Queens is the best. You can’t go wrong when in Queens. And did you just call me Queeney?”

 

“Queeeeenneeeey,” Kage drawled out.

 

“Shut up, “Ghost” Island,” Peter shot at him.

 

“That was a terrible comeback,” Kage laughed.

 

Bucky, once again, watched the two playfully tease each in their argument of their home boroughs. Peter of Queens vs Kage representing Staten Island. Speaking up for the first time, Bucky said, “You know, you two” halting their bickering, “arguing and saying things like that while in the middle of Brooklyn territory, is a dangerous thing. And from what I remember, we Brooklyn people don’t take kindly to other people from neighboring boroughs yappin about how theirs is better.”

 

Peter and Kage looked at Bucky skeptically before taking in what he said. They remember they’re in the middle of Brooklyn territory. Not that they hate the other boroughs, but they thought their respected homes we’re the best. Also, looking around as Bucky finished what he said, people were looking at them. Some out of amusement, while others we’re just not giving a f*** what they said or did. Peter had a blush of embarrassment on his face and hid his face in the process, while Kage just simply shrugged at it. He knew Staten Island was the best.

 

“Hello gentlemen and welcome Daisy’s Diner.”

A waitress came to the table, a brunette tall for a woman, healthy and a little curvy in the right places. She was nice looking. Peter had a blush running across the bridge of his face, while the other two had impassive looks. Bucky did give a once look over before looking back to his menu.

 

“My name is Millie and I will be serving you guys today. Can I get you guys anything to drink?”

 

“Waters all around please.” Was the reply.

 

“Ok, then can I get you guys anything else, or are you guys ready to order?”

 

A brief silence before Kage had to speak up again, “I think we’re ready to order.”

 

Once the orders were out the way, Millie took the boys’ menus leaving them to their own games.

 

“So,” Peter began looking from Bucky to Kage, “she looked……nice.”

 

Both of the older men looked at Peter with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Well Peter, I didn’t think you were into older women,” teased Kage with a smirk on his face.

 

Peter blushed a shade of red, “W-w-well it’s a nice to c-complement to the lady when seeing one. P-plus, I caught Bucky lingering on her.”

 

Bucky choked on his water a little. Kage turned to the ex-assassin while Peter giggled.

 

“I’m pretty sure Bucky had his fair share of chasing women in his time, all kinds I might add,” he quipped.

 

“Watch it you two,” Bucky glared at the boys who in return had a bout of giggles at Bucky’s failed attempt to be mad. “I’m not a womanizer. The dames in my time couldn’t resist my charm. You look at a lady the wrong way though; you’ll get five fingers to the face.”

 

“Oh I bet he had too many of those he’s had prior,” whispered Kage to Peter.

 

Peter’s giggles got a little louder, and forgetting that Bucky had super-hearing. Bucky kicked Kage in the shin under the table.

 

“Ow,” the ninja said between chuckles. “No need to hurt someone because of the truth.”

 

“Plus, we’re not in the 40s anymore. No one calls women “dames” in the world,” Peter added still giggling.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Sorry I’m behind the times. I guess I have some catching up to do.”

 

“Don’t worry, we got you,” the boys said in unison. They looked to each other and said, “Whoa.” Then Kage put his head in his hands, “I’ve been spending too much time with this kid.”

 

Peter grinned, “Aww you _love_ spending time with me.” Kage rolled his eyes, “I’m sure I do.”

 

Bucky had a growing smile on his face. Seeing this really brought ‘warmth’ to his cold persona. He glanced around the diner again. There was old merchandise from different eras of the past years. Old tires of old vehicles, paintings or drawings of celebrities, flags of different countries, and more. When he caught his attention was a couple of pics from looked like his time. It looked like it was from the great depression and WWII. The restaurant looked like it was one of the very _very_ few restaurants still open during the trying and devastating era. People had to give away free food during those times because no had any money. Bucky winced a little at the fact his supposed era was downright cruel.

 

“Bucky?”

 

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts to see the boys staring across from him. Peter looked curiously at him and asked, “Whatcha thinkin of?”

 

“I….I,” Bucky started but couldn’t finish a complete sentence. He then looked at the pictures again.

 

The boys followed his gaze and looked at the old pictures. Peter looked a little bit confused, however T.K caught on really quick.

 

“Those pictures, they remind you of your own time,” T.K said. “Are they giving you any memories of your personal life?”

 

Bucky looked down and another memory was slowly creeping into his mind.

 

_Bucky_

_Bucky when you have the chance, let’s go grab something to eat?_

_Bucky, let’s go to the picture show._

_I’m not hungry Bucky._

Bucky nodded. “It was a trying time. I did what I could for Steve. He’s was like you, kid. Scrawny, underfed from time to time but a fighter and with a heart of gold. Always put others over himself.” _Self-sacrificing little bastard he was._

 

“Your era. It was right between the Great Depression and WWII. One of the hardest times for people to overcome,” said T.K.

 

“That’s so sad,” Peter mumbled. “I-I bet you did what you could to support your family and friend, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Bucky replied. But before he could go further, they’re food had arrived and Millie was telling them to enjoy their food. With quick thank you’s from the trio, they dove in.

 

After finishing their meal, the trio left a nice tip for the kind waitress and return to their stroll of Brooklyn.

 

“We’ve got to go back to that Diner. The food was so good,” Peter exclaimed.

 

“I have to agree with Petey on that one,” said T.K reminiscing on the chocolate chip cookie sundae he had for dessert.

 

All Bucky did was nod agreeing with them. Continuing their stroll in Brooklyn it was getting toward the “end of the day,” and they had yet to get stuff for dinner and Bucky’s clothes and other supplies. They went to Bucky’s old stomping grounds and a botanical garden where Bucky said that use to be a playground in his time. Bucky knows things have changed over the course of time, but this much it saddens him a little. But spending the day with Kage and Peter around his parts of Brooklyn helped chisel away the stone cold ice surrounding his heart. He felt a little protective of the two even though from what he remembers, they both can take care of themselves.

 

“Whelp, as much as I want to continue our adventure around New York, we need to get back to Queens for supplies and food for dinner. Also, you need new clothes Bucky,” said T.K.

 

“OH YEAH! Shopping for Bucky is going to be fun,” Peter bounced with excitement.

 

“You guys don’t have to do this for me,” Bucky objected lightly. “You guys paid for my lunch.”

 

“Man please, I have money to spare. Plus, I want to _help_ you Bucky. Besides it’ll be fun.”

 

Bucky sighed in defeat. Maybe this won’t be so bad, as the trio headed back to Queens.

 

 

Turns out, shopping with the boys was fun. They tried on a lot of clothes and different kinds of shoes, at one point the boys mismatched the clothes Bucky had on. They laughed for a good while and even snapped a couple pictures of their antics. In the end, they had settled for 4 new shirts, a flannel, a couple of coats and jackets, and new boots. The trio also got their groceries and started to head back to the hideout when Peter said, “Oh shit, I forgot to let Aunt May know I’m alright. Let me make a call really quick.” He went to the alleyway for some privacy. T.K and Bucky waited at the entrance for the boy to make his call.

 

“(Баки _?),”_ T.K said in Russian.  Bucky’s head snapped up in surprise. T.K smirked, “Russian was a language I wanted to learn if I had the spare time I’m not that good at it though. (switching back to Russian, “Я надеялся, если вы научите меня и Питера ?)” Bucky still trying to process immediately chuckled at that. Someone wanted to learn from him. _Him._ Thinking it over a bit, he nodded and said, “да»

“( _But in return you, you can teach me Japanese_ _please (_ その代わりに日本語を教えてもらえますか? _)_ He asked in Japanese). T.K lightly laughed at that. “( _Of course (_ **もちろん** **)** _)”_ But before they can continue their bilingual conversation, the pair heard a short shriek before it was muffled up. They both knew who’s voice that just rang out for a cry of help. A chill ran down both their spines before T.K acting first, dropped his bags and ran down the alleyway toward Peter. Bucky soon followed, but not before hiding the bags they had. What T.K stumbled upon made his blood boil. Peter who was cornered by four thugs and two of them had what looked like some pocketknives.   
  
“Listen kid, just hand over the goods and whatever else you have and we’ll let you keep the clothes on your back, eh?

 

Peter squeaked back, “I-I can’t. M-My friend needs this-s. All of it. I-I don’t want any trouble.”

 

One of them, looking like the leader of their group walked closer to Peter.

 

‘Uh oh’ T.K thought as he stayed in the corner out of sight.

 

“Looks like we’re gonna have to do it the hard way boys.”

 

One of the cronies asked, “What kind of hard way? Slicing him in half would be nice.”

 

“He quite nice lookin. Ripe for the taken,” another one says ‘eyeing’ Peter up and down.

 

T.K had enough and snuck upon one of the further back cronies and put him in a sleeper hold before dragging his body away. At the same time, Bucky just coming up seeing the situation Peter seeing this happen in the shadows was a little bit relived, but couldn’t show it if not wanting to put his best friend’s position in jeopardy. Peter had to think of a way to escape while T.K and Bucky slowly and silently walked up behind them, cronies not even aware there’s trouble behind them. Before the Peter could act, the leader had grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall hissing into Peter’s ear.

 

“Last chance little man, before my friend does things to you that will have you having nightmares for days.”

 

“P-Please let me go. Y-you won’t like what will happen to you if you continue this,” Peter said.

 

“Growing some balls, little man? We can’t have that. Do you want live to see the sun again?” the leader hissed.

 

“Yes, but they might not let you,” Peter said

The leader frowned and turned to see two tall, intimidating men behind him having dark expressions on their faces. Behind them were his pack out like lights on the ground. He paled three shades lighter.

 

“You mind letting our little friend. I won’t be responsible for what happens to you if you don’t,” T.K said eerily dark.

 

The leader loosened his grip on Peter long enough for the boy to push away the assailant before rushing over to T.K. Glancing at the smaller boy, before looking at Bucky, “He’s all yours.”

 

Bucky popped his knuckles of his flesh hand before advancing on the leader.

 

“Wait, please---“

 

“The minute you put hands on the boy, you lost all rights to sympathy,” Bucky growled.

 

T.K led Peter back down toward to the entrance of the alleyway, not before T.K saw the first crony he took out waking up. He kicked him in the head effectively knocking back out.

 

“Dude?” Peter whined.

 

“What? He should’ve not have woken up yet,” replied T.K resuming leading Peter down the alleyway.

 

When they reached the entrance, T.K gave Peter a thorough once over making sure he wasn’t injured. When satisfied, T.K asked, “You good?”

 

Peter nodded, “Just a little shaken up is all.”

 

Bucky soon emerged from the depths of the alleyway, one of his knuckles a light red from the presumed beating he gave the crook. Immediately going to Peter making sure he’s alright, he wanted to know what happened.

 

“They jumped me,” Peter said.

 

The two older knew there was more, but decided to leave it for now. The trio soon gathered their goods and set off toward their destination once more. Upon seeing the hideout place, Peter stopped and the two men stopped and looked at the boy between them.

 

“Something wrong, kid?” Bucky asks.

 

“Um…”

 

The two older men turn to the boy giving Peter their attention.

 

“I just want to say thank you. For saving my ass back there.”

 

A silence passed before T.K approached Peter, putting the bag that was in his left hand down and drew Peter into a quick hug; pressing Peter’s head into his chest.

 

“Anytime kiddo.”

 

Peter leans into the small embrace his older friend was offering. He felt some sort of safeness with him.

 

Bucky watched this, feeling a warmth spread in his chest again. This time stronger in than last time. He definitely sees more in these two than they lead on. A very strong bond.

 

As T.K backed up, Bucky approached Peter and ruffled the boy’s hair and had a smirk on his face.

 

“I’m here for ya, pal. For both of ya,” Bucky said looking from one to the other of the boys.

 

Peter felt better, and then they made their way inside their little hideout.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm planning out more of the story as I go. However school is a pain in my ass. Thanks for baring with me and please leave a kudo and/or comment please. Feedback is much appreciated.


	11. Self-Control

A week came and went, and Bucky’s injuries have completely healed. Bucky was adjusting and regaining some of his old memories day by day. At the same time, he made new ones with his new companions: Kage and Peter. The three had the best of times from pulling pranks on each other, to go around the town just doing whatever. They even found out about the nightmares Bucky was having when he was still under HYDRA’s control. When Peter wasn’t there, Kage was there to ease his fears with mutters of reassurances and a cooling aura flowing from him. Bucky was becoming more and more at ease with the two’s presence. He even helped Kage with training with Peter, since he knew about their alter egos. 

However, Peter was on edge a little. He remembered Kage telling him that Bucky had the decision to either stay or leave if he wanted and they couldn’t stop him. The fact is Peter didn’t want Bucky to go. Granted the two only knew him for a couple of weeks, but Peter already formed a bond with the ex-assassin that he didn’t want to lose. Besides Ned and Kage, Bucky was his only other friend. 

T.K would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same way as Peter. He and Bucky bonded in a unique way that couldn’t really explain. He could relate to Bucky in lots of ways that even Peter didn’t know. T.K wanted to keep an eye on Bucky, for the kid’s sake and Bucky’s. He was true to his word to Bucky about staying or going. But he was more hidden and more mature in his reasons and hiding how he felt.

Not wanting to put it off, the two younger boys approached Bucky who was on the couch researching something when he saw them. 

“Hey boys, you need something?”  
“Um Bucky? We…. want to ask…. you something.”

Bucky heard the quivering in Peter’s voice and sat up straighter wondering what was up.

“What is it?”

T.K deciding to take the lead, “It’s been a week since your wounds were healed from the failed kidnapping. And I said, that if you don’t want to stay here you were free to leave.”

A pause before T.K continued, “The kid and I want to know----“

Peter couldn’t hold it in anymore, “WE WANT YOU TO STAY.” Peter snapped his mouth shut as the words flew out of his mouth.

T.K looked at the boy through his wrap on his eyes. “That’s one way to put it. The kid is always excited to see you. We enjoy having you around and don’t want you leaving yet.”

Peter wiped his eyes with his sleeve trying not to cry. “W-what he said-d. A-after getting to know you a little more, I f-feel you can start over and put the Winter Soldier behind you. Like…”

“Becoming your own hero.” T.K answers for Peter who nods.

Bucky was stunned. These boys liked (no scratch that) loved his company and wanted him to stay longer. Granted, the ex-soldier wasn’t thinking of leaving anytime soon. But the fact that, Peter who was saddened and scared at the possibility of Bucky leaving so soon broke his heart a little. Kage, being the laid-back one was showing that they appreciate him and there was a hint of anxiety in his posture (since he can’t see his eyes). It made Bucky’s decision much more solidified. 

“I’m staying.”

The two younger boys were silent for a moment before Kage said, “What?”

Bucky repeated, “I’m staying, you two. You guys provided me with so much and kept me company as I try to retrieve more of my old memories. At the same time, you help me make new ones in the process and help me see the good in a possible new life. I gained two new friends too. I will stay indefinitely.”  
As Bucky finished, he looked at the two younger boys waiting for a reply, but what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. Peter was letting the tears fall now as he reeled in what Bucky said, and then launched himself at Bucky, tackling him in a bone crushing hug, crying softly into Bucky’s chest. Bucky instantly wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling…..happy. He looked up at Kage who had a smile on his face. He was happy Bucky could settle down and let himself be free for a bit. Bucky opened one of his arms, “Aren’t you goin to join?” He then gave a surprisingly effective, puppy-dog eyes. Kage rolled his eyes, even though Bucky couldn’t see his eyes, and joined the group hug. 

“Знаешь, я не видел тебя с этим оберткой» (y'know I haven't seen you with that wrap off your eyes, yet.) Bucky said after the group hug pulled away. 

«Ты не хочешь,» replied Kage. (You don't want to.) 

«Пойдем, Кейдж, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Это всего лишь трое,» Peter said. (Come on Kage, you have nothing to worry about. It's just the three of us.)

Fulfilling their wishes, Bucky began teaching them Russian and even Peter was getting good at this. He was a fast learner. And in turn, Kage began teaching them all he know in Japanese. We had our own little way of communicating now. 

After some thought, T.K undid my wrap and pulled it off his face. They were met with his pale, milky brownish green eyes that looked like they were glazed over. The ninja looked between the two others waiting for Bucky’s reaction. If Bucky was surprised, he was doing a good job of hiding it. 

“Are you blind?” Bucky asks.

“Nah not anymore. When I got my powers, it messed with my sight and I was temporarily blind. But as my powers manifested, my sight became more enhanced. But for some reason, the milky shade over my eyes didn’t go away; so I was able to feign the idea of being partially blind,” T.K explained. 

“Its so cool when his eyes light up,” Peter said. “It’s like he’s staring into your very soul. The crooks on the street are sometimes frozen on sight when they see him.”

Bucky reeled back. That’s right, these two have alter-egos where they go out either in the evening or at night, beating up crooks and putting them in jail.

“Well….. I don’t want people getting suspicious upon seeing my eyes, or the chance of my eyes glowing,” explained the ninja.

“Ever thought of sunglasses, man?”

“Not as secure as my wrap. No one could knock or rip it off as easily.”

Bucky decided to enter the conversation, “How often do you guys go out as whatever your guys’ alter-egos are? How long do you patrol?”

Peter and T.K thought for a minute, before the older of the two spoke, “Every other day for me, and well into the night.”

“I used to patrol every day, and in the evenings and nights. However, this drill sergeant won’t let me do it now, saying that I need to rest between days. His is teaching me how to fight and harnessing my abilities, though,” Peter said.

“And you would be seriously injured, or exhausted, or dead if didn’t stop you or point it out at least.”

Peter stuck out his tongue at him, fake pouting. 

“Wait,” Bucky cut in looking at the taller man, “your training Peter?”

“What don’t think I can’t teach him a little self-defense?” Kage responded with an eyebrow arched.

“Well I have to see you two in action before making that assumption,” Bucky replied. “Meet me in the courtyard north of here and all three of us will spar.”

“W-What?!” Peter squawked “I could hurt you Bucky. We both could, and you just recovered. We don’t want you to be the reason your hurt again.”

“Chill, little punk. I’m the Winter Soldier, and I can take any hits you guys you throw at me,” snorted Bucky as he stood to put some training clothes on. 

Peter cringed at the mention of ‘Winter Soldier’ and was still uncertain about damage he could do to Bucky. He turned to Kage for support, but the ninja just shrugged and said,

“I’m sure the man is trained for simple sparring, Peter. Unless he says so, we won’t go full on out. Besides, I’ve been training you on your super strength and helping you exert the necessary impact power necessary.”

Peter hung his head in defeat. There was no way to deter the two out of this. 

 

They made their way to the old courtyard north of their little hideout. 

They warmed-up and stretched before meeting toward the center. The lights of the courtyard were still working despite the occasional flicker here and there from one of them. Bucky looked from one boy to the other before saying, “I want to test both your guys’ hand-to-hand combat skills for myself. Spider-Man, Gale Ninja, don’t hold anything back. Who wants to go first?”

T.K decided to go first knowing Peter would be hesitant. Kage and Bucky took up fighting stances and began. Peter was in awe at their sparring. They didn’t back down as Bucky was aggressive but precise, while Kage was elegantly dodging and retaliating with moves of his own. The ninja’s strikes were fast and quite powerful despite not using his aero-kinesis. In the end, it was T.K who landed a swift kick to Bucky’s chest knocking him flat on his back after charging in thinking the vigilante lost his balance. 

Kage helped Bucky up as the soldier said, “You lost your balance on purpose didn’t you?”

The ninja just shrugged with a smirk, “I don’t reveal all my secrets to my fighting technique.”

Peter was still standing there in immense awe. “Wooowwww. That was sooo cool. Bucky your form and techniques were amazing. Your punches look like they could dent a person’s skull. Kage, you move like the wind. It was like you could defend at all sides.” He rambled on and on while T.K and Bucky looked at him in pure amusement, the latter wondering how much energy this kid has and to say that all in one breath. 

Bucky then spoke, “Alright kiddo. Your turn.”

Peter stopped rambling and gulped a little. He didn’t know how he was going to fare against The Winter Soldier,’ considering the man just lost a spar against Kage and if he had to guess, Kage was less experienced than Bucky. 

“Go a little easy on him, Buck. He’s still learning,” Kage said.

“Out in the streets, the guys will not be taking it easy. If he has super strength, he has to be confident that he can take them down without having any doubt in his actions,” Bucky responded getting back in the middle of the court and taking a fighting stance once again. Peter did the same glancing at Kage, who gave him the thumbs up and sent him a silent message saying, “remember what I taught you so far.’ Peter got the message and looked back at Bucky with more determination to succeed. They began. Bucky charged Peter with precision and ferocity. Peter started to play defensively using his Spidey sense and agility to dodge upcoming attacks. 

“Start countering him, Pete. Watch his form, analyze, and then attack,” Kage supplied. Peter heard the advice, and in turn did start to fight back. However, due to his hesitance to use his super strength he strikes weren’t as powerful as the should be. After few more exchanged blocks and blows, Bucky had Peter pinned down and in turn tapped out. Bucky helped Peter back up and frowned a little.  
“You’re pulling back your punches man. I felt your blows, you can do way more than that.”

Peter looked down, “I don’t want to risk it. I’ve go the control strength part down; it’s just trying it on a person or superhuman for that matter that's got me worried.”

“Peter,” Kage said walking up to them handing them waters, “we’ve been working on this. Bucky doesn’t mind you going all out. Why hesitate?”

“Because my strength his higher and more powerful than both of yours. I can majorly dent reinforced metal if wanted to. I know I’ve been getting steadily better at this, but it still semi-scares me that I have that kind of strength.” 

Bucky had a lot of sympathy for the youngster. He wished Peter didn’t have this kind of power bestowed on him. But he did, and now he would help the two control Peter’s strength as well not having to be afraid of it. 

“Listen punk, you have nothing to worry about. We’re both here to help you. It’s a mental block not your physical incapability. Your friend here and I will help you conquer that, ok bud?”

Peter nodded. 

“We’ll practice more tomorrow but right now, let’s call it a day,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, I got to go back to Staten Island and take care of some business before patrol,” said Kage. “What about you, Pete?”

“Ummm I’ll stay here with Bucky until your work is done. That way we can meet up and go on patrol together. My aunt is working late again, so I can make it back home before she’s done.”

“Sounds like a plan. Meet back here around 8:30ish,” Kage suggested.

“Yeah sounds good,” the spider replied.

Turning to the older soldier, “Bucky will you be ok?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m not that old to not be able to take care of myself,” he huffed.

“You’re right, you’re not old. You’re are ancient,” Peter teased. 

Grabbing the boy and putting him in a headlock, “What was that, you little punk? Calling me ancient.”

Peter cackled and squirmed trying to get out of the headlock. Then it was play fighting on ground. T.K chuckled and shook his as he muttered in Russian, “волк и его щенок (a wolf and pup.) »

The two others having froze at what they heard from the ninja, (curse their super hearing). 

 

“See you two later. And stay out of trouble.” And with that Kage disappeared.

“что он сказал? (what he say?) Peter asked. Peter wasn't as good as Russian as he was Japanese, but again he was a quick learner and was coming along quite nicely.

Bucky stared at where Kage once stood before looking at Peter with fondness, brushing his sweat matted curls out of his face. Peter tipped his head sideways waiting for an answer. Bucky smiled a bit. «Не волнуйся, маленький панк, я объясню позже» ("Don't worry little punk. I'll explain later.”). Peter huffed but didn't say anything. 'Yep definitely a pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! First I want to say things are gonna get more hectic in school and I usually use this as an outlet for stress or giving my brain a break. So bare with me if the updates get slower and slower. Also, please leave a comment and/or kudo of this story; I would love the feed back from you all. Lastly, (if you're wondering (small spoiler)) T.K is not Japanese or have Japanese heritage, but loves the Japanese culture. 
> 
> Thanks again!


	12. Family Isn't Bound By Blood

Things were getting better and better between the trio as they days went on. Bucky was finding odd jobs around the Queens and Brooklyn areas where he could be of some use not wanting to be cooped up in the hideout for long. He continued to help T.K with Peter’s training and spar with the former to hone and improve each other’s skills so the soldier doesn’t get rusty. Patrols have been up and down and the ninja and spider duo have been keeping the crime numbers in their home bases and everywhere else down to a minimum. Besides the occasional bruise or sharp cut Peter would get here and there, the both have pretty much been ending their patrols unscathed. Not only that, Peter had been spending a lot more time with the other two outside of Spider-Man. But they didn’t question him about it…yet. One day, during the vigilantes’ patrol, it was gradually getting cold out and the holidays were around the corner. T.K wondered about if Peter was safe and warm from the cold when out patrolling on his own. He brought it up with Peter when they patrolled together, “Hey is that suit keepin you warm. It’s getting colder and the winds are not too kind to most people who are poorly dressed.” 

Peter despite his occasional shivering, shook his head, “I’m f-f-fine for the most p-p-part. When adrenaline kicks in, I start to w-warm up.”

Kage arched an eyebrow, “You might want to wear a layer under your suit. Like a thermal or something like that. It’s flexible and some can be durable too, with a few alterations.”

Peter thought about it, “Not a bad idea, but I don’t exactly have the cash to do that.”

“Not to worry. I could—“

“No.” Peter says cutting the ninja off. “You and Bucky have done a lot for me. You don’t need to spend more money on me for clothes. Let alone armor.”

“Spidey, I do this because I care. I care about you a lot and its never wrong to ask for help here and there. It’s not to make you look weak. Its to be prepared for the unexpected out comes.”

Peter looked down at the city roads from there perch. “I’ll think about it.”

“By the way, how’s your aunt? You haven’t talked about her lately,” said Kage.

“My aunt---Aunt May, she’s fine. I been trying to spend time with her whenever I can, but she’s been putting in the extra hours at the hospital to make ends meet. She’s getting a vacation soon so we can spend some time together. Why?” Peter says.

“Just curious is all. I hope everything’s alright on your end.”

“Everything’s fine. Although, I can’t say the same about school. It sucks now. The winter break is coming up and a lot of last minute projects and finals are approaching.” Peter pauses. “On top of that there’s Bucky. I want to make sure he’s alright and stuff like that.”

“You don’t have to worry about it, Pete. If you need time to get your life organized, we can miss some days of patrol and you can get ahead on work,” Kage replied. “Plus I can handle Bucky and his needs.”

Peter shook his head again, “No. I care about Bucky just as much as you do. I want to be there for Bucky when he needs it and just be apart of his recovery.”

“You already are Spidey. He loves us too much to not include us in his ‘memory makin.’ But I don’t think he would be happy if you’re putting your life on hold for him.”

“I’m not. It’s just that he’s just as important as everyone else in my life including you. I just don’t want to miss out. You guys calm me down whether if I have a nightmare or the overwhelming loads of work I have, and help me out whenever I’m injured or training. You guys are like another little family I have that I don’t want to lose,” Peter finished. 

That rendered T.K speechless. In these months ever since they first met, Peter considered him family. T.K can’t remember the time he heard that word. His family history is scarce and not something he’d like to remember. Now a boy, who has a heart bigger than the whole state of New York and innocence that would put puppies to shame. And with Bucky as the new addition, maybe T.K could consider the two family. But he was trying to process all this as this happened in their little chit chats. 

“You consider me family?” the ninja managed to say.

“O-of course. You are sort of the big brother I never had,” Peter replied as he slipped his Spider-Man mask back on. “How do you say big brother in Japanese?”

Big Brother

Aniki

Nii-san

“Nii-san,” Kage said.

“Nii-san,” Peter repeated. “Wow, nii-san Kage.” He giggled.

T.K had a smile blooming on his face. He reached over and pulled the spider into a side hug, which the turn surprised Peter.

“Well I’m glad to here that, otuto. ありがとう(thank you).”T.K says. 

Peter returns the hug full heartedly. Family. Aunt May was all Peter had, family-wise. Gaining two more people in Peter’s life made his heart flutter with gratitude and happiness.   
____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Crime was slow again the following day and the two vigilantes decided to think of what to get Bucky for Christmas.

Just when they were gonna call it a night; they here a loud crash and sounds of gun shots. 

T.K and Peter took off toward the source where guys were smuggling what looked like stolen computers and other technology. Time to crack some heads. 

“We have almost everything on the list boys, and it’s home free for the holidays.”

Peter began first, “It’s a shame that you will be spending your holidays in jail.”

The robbers jumped scanning around for the intruder on their theft. “Who’s there?”

Then a kick to one of the robber’s head, sending him into the wall. Followed by webbing covering the next two robbers. Spider-Man appeared in front of the remaining robbers. They pointed their guns at Spider-Man. 

“Hey, hey, hey, did you get those toys on sell?” Spider-Man raised his hands in mock surrender before shooting a web at one of the guys’ gun and smacking the other two with it and jumping into action. T.K let Peter handle the crime, even though hesitant since he wasn’t bulletproof. So he had a clone at one end of one of the two get away points while the real one was at the other. All was going well, Spider-Man almost had all the robbers webbed up when things took a rather not nice turn. Peter’s ‘spidey-sense’ went off too late.

BANG

“Yeouch!”

T.K turned to see a bullet grazing the spider-themed vigilante’s shoulder. Sending a gust of wind toward the man who shot Peter knocking him out, T.K rushed to Peter’s side seeing a lot more bleeding than he wanted to. 

“I’m alright,” gritted Peter

“I’ll be the judge of that,” clipped T.K before scanning the shoulder for any remnants of the bullet lodged in the boy’s shoulder. 

“Looks like it only grazed you, but you’re still bleeding more than you should,” explained T.K. “I’m taking you back and patching up before Bucky has a heart attack seeing in this state.”

“B-B-Bucky? Come on dude, I’m fine. I heal fast.”

“No way dude, you’re getting patched. Like it or not.”

“But what about Bucky’s gift?” Peter whined trying to get the topic off him, even though it was futile. 

“Later. We have plenty time. Nice try,” T.K replied before whisking Peter away back toward their hideout.

Peter could hope Bucky doesn't see how bad this is.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Luckily, Bucky was still out before T.K finished patching Peter up and fixing his homemade suit while he was at it. 

“Do you think; he'll be angry about the bullet wound?” Peter decided to ask, striking up a conversation.

“Nahhh. He knows we do this all the time. But he won’t be exactly happy to know you tried to refuse treatment for it at first,” replied T.K.

“That can go unsaid though right.” Peter hoped this can just be left unsaid.

T.K looked up into space with his hand under his chin pretending to think, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Peter sighed, deciding leave it at that. Even if they don’t tell him, Bucky will find out sooner or later. Looking at his phone, the little spider was noticed it wasn’t really that late.

“It’s still only 9:00. We would be still patrolling, but now I don’t know what to do now that I’m…. “ Peter gesturing to the bullet wound. T.K looked at him and shook his head. 

“Why don’t we go to Coney Island? It has a holiday carnival going on and it would be tons of fun.”

Peter jumped in delight despite the wincing a little from the wound. “YES! We could take Bucky along too. He could use a little fun.”

As on cue, Bucky came in with a little bit of groceries and supplies he in his hands. He saw the two boys and smiled at them warmly. 

“Hey punks. Patrol ended early today?”

T.K replied, “Yeah we were on a roll until…” And the ninja’s eyes went to Peter who was busy trying to cover up his injury. But Bucky caught on very quickly on what Peter was doing. 

“Сукин сын (son of a bitch),” Bucky cursed and strode over to Peter checking the wound.

“What happened?” 

“It’s just got grazed, I’m fine,” Peter said. 

“You were grazed by a bullet Pete,” T.K retorted nonchalantly then added, “thank goodness for your ‘Spidey sense.”

“You were shot?!” Bucky looked Peter in the eye as he spoke. 

Peter cringed a little before nodding and muttering it was just a graze. Bucky just shook his head and double checked T. K’s first aid work on him.

“Опять же, он просто схватил его, чтобы с ним все было в порядке,” (Then again, it just grazed him so he'll be fine) T.K said switching to Russian to lighten the mood.

“Да, Баки, я быстро заживаю. Он исчезнет, прежде чем вы это узнаете” (Yeah Bucky, I heal fast. It'll be gone before you know it) Peter added.

Bucky sighed and the smirked a little, “просто будьте осторожны, маленький панк.   
Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался с дырками в своем теле.  
(Just be careful, little punk. I don’t want you coming back with holes in your body.)”   
Bucky ruffled Peter’s hair a little as to send some way of comfort to the younger boy. T.K smiled at the display before him.

Peter nodded eagerly at Bucky before jumping to different topics, “So Bucky? How would like to have fun for the rest of the night?”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow then looked at T.K who had at most an eager face on as well.

“What kind of fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the daily. I HATE school!! I'll keep on truckin. Please give me feedback on this story! I need more encouragement.


	13. Holiday Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACCCKKKKKK!!!

After having a small dinner, the two boys dragged Bucky to Coney Island where a holiday carnival was taking place. 

Peter was pretty much bouncing with excitement and kept yappin about how this was one of the most populated and most fun site of fun in New York. Bucky took in the sites and festivities of the carnival. He had a hard time remembering such lightness and carefree nature in the air. From fresh pine trees for Christmas, to the brightness of the Christmas rides and ferris wheel, to the shrieking excitement of children running from booth to booth for treats, games, and prizes. The holidays back in Bucky’s time was not as eventful as now, but full of holiday spirit. He was brought of daydreaming when Peter was tugging on his arm to the first booth. Shooting game. 

“Welcome, welcome. Shoot the targets on Santa’s bags on his sleighs and receive greater prizes of how many bags you shoot. Also, receive one of our special prizes for shooting Santa’s golden bag,” the vender exclaimed. “You’ll hear a ‘ho, ho, ho’, if you hit the golden Santa bag.”

“Ohhhh, Bucky! Kage! Look at that prize,” Peter said ogling at the prize. Both of them turn to see the golden prize. A huge arch reactor pillow resembling Iron Man’s arc reactor on his suit.

T.K snorted of course. Of course this kid would want something science related. 

“It looks so soft and fluffy! So cool! I gonna die!” squealed Peter. “Let’s play Kage! I want to win!  
T.K shrugged, “Sure why not.”

Bucky watched behind them as they loaded up the plastic guns in front of them. Once the game commenced, they were shooting rapid fire, hitting bag after bag. T.K was hitting more bags with precision than Peter but they didn’t care as they were having a ton a fun. The vender was dumbfounded at how the taller boy who looked like he was blind to him was hitting more bags than Peter was. Not to mention it drew some of the crowd over to the booth witnessing such marksmenship. However, both them were having a hard time hitting the golden bag as it kept dodging their rubber bullets. 

Soon though, after during the third go round of trying to get the golden bag, it was Peter who hit the golden Santa bag and bullet flew off. But nothing happened. Their shouts protest from the crowd after that.

“HEY! I hit the golden bag! Why didn’t the ho’s go off?” whined Peter.

“Obviously you didn’t kid, otherwise we would be hearing ‘ho, ho, ho,” replied the vendor.

“Obviously,” retored T.K, “You need to get your eyes or this rigged game checked. I’m partially blind and even I could see that it hit the bag. You’re rigging us.”

“I’m sorry, but the rules are the rules. Maybe your eyesight needs checking,” the vendor said back with a slight smirk only the trio could see. 

“Tell that to my prize pile.” 

“This isn’t fair, I hit the damn target,” Peter gritted out trying not to get frustrated.

The two boys went back and forth with the vendor, arguing that Peter did or did not hit Santa’s golden bag. Getting no where Peter’s lip started to quiver, and T.K was five seconds from leaping over the counter and beating he snot out of the snobby vendor, Bucky had seen and heard enough. Keeping a collected face but eyes blazing with anger and annoyance, strode to the counter putting his hands on each boy’s shoulder he said to them, “Step back.”

T.K and Peter hearing Bucky’s tone of voice complied and stepped back. Bucky came face to face with the jerk of a vendor, with the coldness and sharpness of his features and voice he said,

“Listen you fat, greasy, son of a bitch. I know you saw my boy hit the target and you blatantly decided not to acknowledge it and not only that you rip off not only these two, but other people’s money?”

The booth runner clearly couldn’t keep up his mask up as he was shaking under the intense glare of Bucky Barnes. 

Bucky slammed a five dollar bill on the booth table and gritted out, “Give me the damn gun. It’s my turn!”

Scrambling, the vendor gave Bucky his gun and activated the game. 

Without hesitation, Bucky was hitting target after target without error. His marksmen was blowing the crowd away. Even Peter was staring at him with awe. T.K was smirking at the vendor’s face as he was watching Bucky annihilate his game. When the golden Santa bag came up, Bucky with precision and accuracy, squeezed the trigger so hard that the bullet not only hit the golden bag, it knocked it clean off the stand and onto the floor. The ho, ho, ho’s went off and kept going off. The game ended and silence followed. Everyone was left speechless. The vendor’s mouth was practically on the ground at the display before him, shaking to the core. 

Bucky satisfied in what he reduced the snobby vendor’s booth to wasted no time in pointing to the arc reactor pillow, adding a hard “NOW” to emphasis what he wanted. 

Too scared to retort, the man scrambled to the prize and shakily handed It to Bucky. With that he handed the prize to Peter and led him and T.K to a different booth. Peter was practically beaming at the pillow in his hands and squeezing it tightly. 

“IT’S SO FLUFFLY!!” he squealed. Bucky and T.K chuckled at the younger boys’ excitement over the pillow. He then turned to Bucky and hugged him saying muffled, “Thank you” in Russian. Bucky returned the hug in full and said “No problem kiddo” adding the fact that the vendor was a total asshole. In the end though they left the booth with a bag full of prizes. 

The trio continued their carnival adventure traveling from one booth to the next. Winning prize after prize. One of the games was a water gun game which you hit the target until your marker reaches the top. It was fun but T.K won that game easily. Peter, of course pouted at his loss and then grinned mischievously and turned his water gun to squirt his ninja friend. T.K saw this coming out of the corner of his eye (behind his eye wrap) and duck as the water started to spray his way. What both forgot was Bucky was sitting on the other side of T.K and he ended up the one getting drenched. Time froze for a solid minute, before Bucky, dripping wet, turned to the two boys to his right with a death glare that unnerved them both. Seeing that Peter had a hand on the water gun, made the boy look slightly guilty. 

T.K sent a look to Peter that said, “R.I.P” before stepping back. That’s when Bucky pounced on the spiderling and put him in a headlock.

“B-Bucky stop.” 

“Nah-uh, little punk. Squirting me with water and not getting punished for it is not gonna fly with me.”

Bucky then started playfully ruffling the boy’s hair

“I-I was-s-s trying to hit-t Kage.” Peter was giggling while trying to get out of Bucky’s grip.

T.K was silently taping this, “Leave me out of this. You did this to poor Bucky.”

“Traitor,” Peter gasped out between the giggles he was trying to suppress. 

After another minute of Bucky’s teasing, Peter gets out of Bucky’s hold and tries to get his hair order then the trio are off again to the food court. 

They go on a couple nrides; they were on their way toward their last ride of the day: the Ferris wheel when Peter spotted a photo booth. 

“Bucky, Kage, let’s go to the photo booth for pictures,” Peter bouncing with on his toes, pointing toward the photo booth. 

“I don’t know Peter,” Bucky didn’t know how he felt about having his picture taken.

T.K on the other hand didn’t seem to mind, “Let’s do it. It’ll give Bucky some memories of a memorable night.”

Peter gave a ‘whoop’ before taking Bucky’s arm and dragging him toward the booth, T.K following behind him with an amused smile his face. 

Once inside, Bucky didn’t know how these worked but the two other boys were already briefly explaining how the photo booth worked and before they had any chance to explain further the countdown on the screen began. Peter through in a ‘we’ll make faces at the end.’ Bucky was still trying to process and keep up, but just followed the boys’ lead. 

-10 photos later-

They exited out of the photo booth, laughing at their photos. Going from ‘Bucky looks possessed, to Kage that look suits you’ and so on and so forth. Bucky was outright cackling at what just happened in the past ten minutes. He never had this much fun with a camera, and then making the faces he felt alive. He felt like he was having fun. They then went to the Ferris wheel where they all got in one seat, with Peter in the middle. As they ascended higher and higher, they were going at a slow pace, and then they dropped. The boys let a yells of laughter and excitement while Bucky almost broke they’re safety rail clean at the change of speed. However, during their last go round they ended up getting stuck at the top. Bucky didn’t take too kindly at being stuck, much less at the top. He tried to keep his breathing even but this was his first time on a Ferris wheel. He was about to get worse, but he felt two comforting hands on his forearms, one warm and tiny, the other hand had a soothing aura that surged through him. He looked on either side of him to see two concerned faces looking at him. T.K had his eye wrap lifted a little looking straight into Bucky’s wolf blue eyes with his own cloudy hazel brown ones.

“Eyes on mine, Bucky. That’s it, breath.”

Peter’s voice on the other side of him spoke as well, “The Ferris wheel just stopped for a minute. You have nothing to worry about, we’re right here for you.” 

Bucky’s breathing became even, his muscles relaxing, he took both of the boys’ hands and gave them a squeeze. 

“Thank you, you two.”

T.K returned the gesture, while Peter gave him a side hug. How Bucky was lucky to have these two by his side. 

They stay silent for a good minute before T.K looked up and said, “The moon and stars are out tonight. So beautiful.”

Peter and Bucky looked up at the sky. Peter let out a barely audible ‘cool’ while Bucky silently agreed. 

“We need to do this more often, when our schedules aren’t conflicting,” Peter said. “Today was so much fun.”

“I agree. This night was one to remember, especially for the holidays,” T.K added. “Did you have fun today, Bucky?”

Bucky didn’t have to think too long about this before replying, “Yes I did. The best time I’ve had since as long as I can remember. You two made this night happen and helped me feel ‘joy’ again. I can’t thank you guys enough.” Bucky meant that. He had didn’t think this night would have been enjoyable without these two at his side.

“не за что, баки”(your welcome bucky) the two boys replied. 

Bucky smiled for the hundredth time time tonight. In his mind, he was going to make this the best holidays ever. For him and the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I am soooooooooooo sorry!! School kicked my ass for the remainder of the past semester. I couldn't focus on this if my grades were slipping. Luckily, I stayed strong and passed ALL my classes. (WHOOP WHOOP!!) So there's that. Second, thanks for whoever's been reading this! It means a lot and I am going to keep pushing this story through. And in just in time for the holidays too. HOW ABOUT THAT. Please give me feedback on this. I love the encouragement.


	14. Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animals!

The few weeks that went by people were bustling around New York City as Christmas Eve was upon them. Stores were open later than usual for last minute shoppers and people making last minute cookies for the children. The air was crisper and the temps were considerably mild in terms of being in New York. Everywhere it was Christmas chaos.

But that didn’t bother the trio that resided in Bucky’s new apartment in northern Brooklyn. They were all setting up for a warm, cozy, and peaceful Christmas Eve night. T.K and Peter’s patrols have been getting less lively as the holidays approached. Peter finished his semester strong and spent the entire first days of his Christmas break with his Aunt May at home. Now though, she was sadly called in to work for an emergency and would be home by the middle of Christmas Day the next day. Peter wasn’t thrilled at that, but the on the plus side, he knew his aunt could use the extra money. So he contacted T.K about what his plans for Christmas were. The ninja planned his time to be spending it with his cat, Gaia, after a long week at his job with the kids. That prompted them both to go to Bucky’s place, knowing he would be celebrating the holidays alone as well.

The boys appeared at Bucky’s door with backpacks full of blankets, snacks, and a few movies. They were also decked in Christmas pajamas as well underneath their coats and outerwear. Bucky opened the door for the two boys and they saw that the soldier had been living plainly, yet comfortably in his new place after moving out of the hideout. It was a process, but Bucky was able to get by without any complications or hindrances.

 

So here were the trio, sprawled all over with Bucky in between the boys, on the huge couch in front of the T.V with a snack all about them.

 

“So what do you boys want to watch this Christmas Eve night?” Bucky asked looking between them.

“I vote “A Christmas Story,” Peter nominated.

“Eww man I’ve already watched that movie with the kids. It gets annoying after awhile. Let’s watch Home Alone 2. That is a classic Christmas movie,” T.K replied.

Home Alone 2? That movie’s overrated,” Peter said.

“Now I KNOW, you did not just call Home Alone 2 an overrated movie,” T.K growled with no malice behind.

“And if I did?” Peter smirked smugly.

“You’ll see in the next second.”

With that, T.K leapt over Bucky, dumping Gaia in his Bucky’s lap in the process, and on top of Peter.

“Ooff.”

“Take it back.”

“Never.”

“I beg you to reconsider.” T.K jabbed at Peter sides.

Peter squawked at the poke, biting down the giggle. He looked up at T.K.

T.K did it again, but more than once. Peter couldn’t hold down the giggle.

“Please don’t.” Peter pleaded.

T.K had a sharkish grin on his face and proceeded to scrape the boys' sides. Peter was laughing hysterically, trying to buck off the older boy.

“AHAHAHAHA BUCKY HELP!”

 

Bucky, watching this on the other side of the couch, scratching Gaia on the head simply shook his head, “You’re on your own, little spider.”

"Traitor." But was cut of with another round of laughter.

After five minutes of torture and hysterical laughter, Bucky’s voice broke up the wrestling, “How about we just watch Home Alone 2 and then A Christmas Story since I haven’t seen either.”

Both boys settled on that ultimatum although Peter pouted that A Christmas story was better. Now watching Home Alone 2 where the boys were cackling at the scenes of Kevin getting into sticky situations and running into the crooks of the film. Bucky was commenting on how the boy in the movie was so clever in his tactics, outwitting the two numbskulls they call burglars. Then, the scene where the boy, (Kevin) put a blow up doll into the shower and put on his uncle’s horrible singing. The two younger boys were singing along with the song on screen, cackling as the hotel attendant was coming into the bathroom.

“Here’s one of the best parts,” T.K whispered to Peter.

Bucky looked at him confused but continued watching, whiling still petting the now asleep cat in his lap.

_“Get outta here you nosy little pervert or I'm gonna slap you silly!” The man blitzed outta the bathroom._

T.K and Peter were now howling in laughter. Bucky even chuckled at the comedy behind that scene.

A later scene in the hotel room more people were coming into the room only to have Kevin recorded the scene of an old movie.

_“Hold it right there!”_

_The people stop in their tracks._

_“This is the concierge, sir,” the hotel guy replied to the supposed “man in charge.”_

_“I knew it was you, I could smell you getting off the elevator.”_

_“You was here, and you were smooching with my brother!”_

The hotel attendant sputtered clearly embarrassed about the misunderstanding, “I’m afraid you’re mistaken, sir.”

_“You been smoochin with everybody. The guy on the T.V rattled off the names the hotel attendant supposedly made out with until he reached the name Cliff, which happened to be a security guard next to him._

The boys were snickering trying to wait to the end of the scene to fully bust out laughing. Bucky on the other hand was enjoying the scene in front of him. The two boys were laid back, relaxed and carefree without a worry in the world on their faces, unlike the tiredness they sport of their daily lives. He couldn’t remember the times back in the day where Christmas was deeply celebrated. He hoped this Christmas he’ll remember for the rest of his life and make the boy’s holiday as well. Snapping a quick little picture of the boys’ faces as the scene continued to the part where the man on screen television said he gave the concierge to the count of three to get out the hotel door before he unloaded rounds with his Tommy Gun.

_1_

_“Open the door.”_

_2_

_Then the gun was firing rapidly._

_The concierge was on the floor in the hallway._

Peter and T.K were then dying of laughter. Bucky was now outright laughing at this too.

_People on the screen were coming out of their hotel rooms looking at them like they were crazy._

_3_

The two boys now mouthing the next part turning to Bucky at the same time _,_

_“Merry Christmas, you filthy animal.”_

_Another few shots went off._

_“And a Happy New Year.”_

Bucky laughed again at the boys, clearly enjoying himself. They were about to continue the movie when Peter noticed it snowing outside.

“Look its snowing.”

They all look outside to the ice rain droplets coming down and decorating the city lights.

“I guess its gonna be a white Christmas after all,” T.K said.

“Yeah.”

“Y’know, I’m glad we did this. It goes to show that we can make the most out of what we have now and turn it into something special. You two brighten my day no matter how bad it turns out,” T.K explains.

“Yeah same,” Peter chimed in. “The snacks, the movies, the company. I’m grateful for my aunt, my friend Ned, but I can’t think of my life now since I’ve met you guys in the past few months. Kage, patrolling has been so much more fun now I have a literal ‘partner in crime ass kicking.” T.K snorted at the last part. “And Bucky, you looked out for the both us, got out of you comfort zone just to join us on our adventures around New York. You also helped me get the pillow from the carnival I’ve been dying to get. You’re like the big brother I never had. You too, Kage.”

Bucky thought his heart just stopped and about to burst. Only in the past few months of knowing these two boys, he felt a connection to them that he didn’t think it would be possible. However, both vigilantes managed to sneak into his heart and chip away the cold ice surrounding it. Peter just said he saw him as a big brother figure. To the both of them in this time he’s known them. “Thank y-you Pete. I don’t know what to say.”

“N-no problem all. You are really something Bucky.”

“You’re more then something, you’re a someone,” T.K added.

Bucky really was lucky to have these two. He then spoke, “If had to be honest, in the corners of my recovering mind, I’ve always wanted a little brother. I can’t remember if I had little siblings or not in my previous old life, but you Peter and Kage sort of filled that void I was missing. Now I have two, little brothers figure to knock around when we train.”

The two younger boys laughed, “Don’t think we’ll go easy on you, пожилой человек (old man)”

Bucky raised eyebrows before chuckling, “Oh so it’s like that now? лучше спать с одним открытым глазом, маленькими панками (better sleep with one eye open, little punks).

The boys laughed some more at that. Then, Kage revealed something to the two of them that he didn’t think he would be able to share with anyone in a long time, “T.K.”

Bucky and Peter looked at him confused, “Huh?”

“My name is T.K. Kage is just a nickname I dubbed myself, before I could trust people with my ‘sort of’ real name.”

Peter eyes wide with amazement. Kage or ‘T.K’ was trusting him with his real name. Bucky was pleased he connected that bridge with him as well.

“So, T.K is like your initials of your real name, right?” Peter asked still awed.

T.K nodded.

“So cool. I get to call you T.K now.” Peter grinned. T.K knew he made the right decision.

“I’m glad you’re opening up about that, little bro. Opening your human side to the world.”

“Just taking it one step at a time. But this was much overdue.”

“Almost as overdue as not eating Bucky’s amazing Christmas cookies.”

The trio erupted in laughter as they chowed down more of the food and resumed their movie. By the time they reached in the middle of the second movie, Bucky looked over the see the boys knocked out leaning on each other, snuggled under a heavy blanket. Bucky once again, snapped a picture to save for memories sake, before laying over the futon. He took in the view while stroking Gaia’s fur who takin a liking to Bucky. Bucky made a mental note to maybe invest in a pet. For the first time in many days, he fell into a nightmare-free sleep.

* * *

 

CHRISTMAS MORNING

 

Bucky woke up to some snickering and telling the other to be quiet. He eyes shot open to two young faces staring at him with wide and beaming smiles. He couldn’t tell if they were genuine or mischievous.

“メリークリスマス”(MERRY CHRISTMAS!!) “MERRY CHRISTMAS BUCKY!”

Bucky now jumped a little before blinking a few times. He was wide awake now. Then, he smiled.

“Рождеством Вас, ребята тоже”(Merry Christmas to you guys too.) replied Bucky as he sat up. However, he felt something itchy on his face. He felt and pulled a little and saw white. He frowned and then felt what was like a Santa hat on his head. He looked at the two boys in front of him who had either a giggling face or a smirk. He hopped off his futon and ran into the restroom to look in their mirror.

“What the fuck?!”

The boys started cackling as Bucky came out of the bathroom. He had his arms crossed and giving his best evil eye despite not being completely mad.

“What’s on my face?” Peter responded, “It’s Santa’s beard and hat. It was T.K’s idea by the way."

T.K gasped in fake hurt, “I would never do that to poor Bucky.”

Bucky cut in, “How is this stuck to my face, though? I can’t get it off.” He tried pulling again but no cigar.

Peter blushed a light pink fumbling over another excuse to blame T.K but, T.K just shrugged with smirk, “Peter’s webs are the glue to your beard.”

Bucky eyes blown wide stared at Peter in shock, “Your WEBS?!”

Peter realized he’s dead meat, “Uhhh…..” as he’s itching away from Bucky’s menacing face.

“Where you think you’re going, little pauk?” Bucky stares at Peter with a mischievous glint in his eye and a slight smirk.

“Bucky….no p-please. I already g-got it from T.K last night.”

“I’m not T.K though.” Bucky as he crept closer.

Peter was for sure dead.

“I’ll give a one second head start.”

Peter used that one second to leap to the ceiling and crawl across toward the kitchen. “Oh you sneaky little shit.” Bucky went after him while T.K was on the floor dying of laughter.

A good three minutes went by before Peter crawled back toward the living room across the ceiling with Bucky on the ground getting to once again try and grab the spiderling.

“T.K please help,” Peter pleaded while laughing at Bucky’s attempts to get him down, despite getting closer and closer.

T.K decided to intervene a little, “It’s Christmas, Santa. Where’s your jolly holiday spirit?”

Bucky turned to the ninja, “It hasn’t woken up yet, someone decided to glue a beard to my face.”

While Peter was still giggling, Bucky used an explosive ounce of energy to try to get Peter off the ceiling. And managed to somehow, latch on to Peter’s shirt before securing his hold around Peter’s torso.

Peter yelped in surprise at Bucky’s attempt, accidentally let go and the two fell to the ground with an ooofff. Luckily, they landed on carpet and not hardwood floor.

T.K was in another fit of laughter as the two other guys were groaning a little at their tumble.

Bucky recovered just to realize he had Peter in his hold, and tightened his hold on the spider. He then hissed in Peter’s ear, “I got you, pauk.” Peter gulped awaiting his torture from the ex-assassin. But before Bucky had a chance to act, he was dragged by the collar of his sleep shirt by T.K to the corner of the living where their little Christmas tree resided with little presents under it. He squawked in surprise at the sudden movement.

“Come on, Grinch and Max. Let’s open presents now. Breakfast is also over here as well.”

Bucky just let him drag the shinobi drag his ass to the corner with the spiderling still in his grasp.

Lo and behold, breakfast was there with stacks of pancakes, sausage patties, and egg omelets with side of OJ. It smelled delicious.

“I helped,” Peter blurted out before T.K could take all the credit. T.K just rolled his eyes playfully.

“Who wants to select first present?”

Peter leapt out Bucky’s hold to select the first present while stealing a pancake. The exchanged gifts to one another and ate the breakfast. Bucky got a new ‘old fashion’ army coat from T.K and a journal with Bucky’s name in Russian from Peter. T.K received a pair of wireless self-rechargeable headphones from Bucky (which he was shocked to get because he visited so many different stores and websites to get himself a pair, but had no luck of finding any on sale) and a new sparing gloves from Peter. Lastly, Peter received from T.K: two Japanese scrolls with his name on one and a cook book in the other with Japanese recipes he could try at home, and a old fashion camera from Bucky after hearing Peter’s love for photography. It was topped off with Gaia, who appeared from behind the couch, to take pleasantries of the boxes around her and jumped in and out of all of them before settling in one.

“Wait I have one more for the each of you,” T.K said before getting up to his satchel in the corner.

Bucky and Peter looked at each other with curiosity. When the ninja reemerged, he had two wrapped up small boxes. Bucky and Peter opened it and was in it made both of them gasp.

They both pulled out necklaces from the little boxes: Bucky’s looked like dog tags, but one had his name along with T.K and Peter’s as well. The other had a wolf on it with a star on the other side. Peter’s had the same thing but the second tag had a spider symbol on it like his homemade suit. Peter was welling up tears, while Bucky just looked stunned.

“This is the best gift I’ve ever received in a long time,” Peter cried. Then tackled T.K in a hug. “Thank you so much, _aniki_.”

“Your very welcome, _otuto_.”

Bucky was still staring at his. He didn’t know what to say. “You made this for me?”

T.K turned to Bucky, “Of course, Buck. You mean that much to me that I would go out of my way to have this made and customized to your liking. Look, I got one myself.” He then pulled out of his pocket his very own dog tag necklace, one with their names, the other with his symbol as the Gale Ninja: an eye with wind animations around it.

Bucky was seriously touched at this.

“Thank you, T.K.”

“Your welcome, Bucky.”

Peter, who was still hugging T.K, pulled back and said, “You and I think a lot alike, T.K.” T.K looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow, before letting Peter continue, “Because, I got these for all three of us.”

He pulled out two small boxes as well. Bucky and T.K were dumbfounded before opening them. Inside were leather bracelets with their initials on the inside of the bracelet. On the outside it says

 

_No Matter What, We’re Brothers Through Thick and Thin, Till the Very End_

 

T.K mouth a ‘wow’ and put the bracelet on and hugged Peter. “Thanks man. I love it.” Peter blushed a little but returned the hug. They both look at Bucky who was still looking at his last two gifts from the boys. His heart felt like it was about to burst, he was really trying to hold back the tears of happiness and gratefulness. But as hard as he tried, the tears came out slowly as he put both the necklace and bracelet on.

 

_Brothers. Thick and Thin. The Very End._

 

Never in his life, Bucky felt so grateful for people as he felt for these two boys next to him. He turned around brought both boys into his embrace, hugging them tightly.

“Thank you, thank you both. I never felt so happy in my life,” he choked out. “Thank you for the best Christmas for as long as I can remember. I’m forever grateful for you two.”

“Same to you Bucky. Merry Christmas,” replied T.K as he rubbed Bucky’s back.

“Merry Christmas Bucky. You’re an awesome big brother,” Peter added, head on Bucky’s shoulder in the group hug.

Bucky relished this moment, savored it. He wanted this to last forever. Ever since breaking away from his life on the run from HYDRA and hiding from the Avengers; he didn’t think he could find happiness. How wrong was he. But in the back in his mind, he feared it would be taken away soon.

 

No. He wouldn’t think such thoughts right now in a happy time like this.

 

“Picture time!” Peter got out his new camera and posed it on the table where he set the timer for enough time for all three of them to get in the picture. Bucky in the middle of the two boys, put on his best smile. A true smile.

“Merry Christmas you filthy animals.”

The two younger boys laughed through their smiles as the camera went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS!! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!!
> 
> Hope you liked the Christmas Chapter.


	15. New Year, New Us

Christmas had come and gone. New Year’s was around the corner and the trio were coming up with was to make the next year better than it was the previous. In T.K and Peter’s case, they want the next year for Bucky to be better and pain free. Figuratively, that’s impossible because Bucky from time to time would wake up from his nightmares from the Winter Soldier. But the boys were determined to help Bucky however they could and the was a promise.

 

So the city was bustling once again, the New Year’s concert and countdown till the New Year’s was happening a couple days away. People were booking up all the closest hotels and the most exclusive airbnbs across Manhattan and New York City. The biggest party in the country was happening in their city and yet they planned to do what they always do, sit warmly in Bucky’s little apartment and watch the countdown on the T.V.

 

However, crime can’t seem to take the holiday off and so can’t the crime stopping vigilante duo. T.K and Peter took to the streets as the local and YouTube famous Gale Ninja and Spider-Man. T.K’s alter ego has been getting more good rep than he had a few months ago, due changing some of his tactics and stuck close to helping Spider-Man. They sometimes do their own solo patrols, but they found it more efficient to patrol together especially during big events such as Christmas and New Year’s; to be more alert in the crime around New York. Their training and sparring with Bucky was a great as ever. Peter felt his patrols getting easier to handle with hand-to-hand combat to lean back on when webs weren’t an option. T.K’s capoeira training was very help in sticky situations and Bucky’s sambo training was good for any opponent wielding knives and/or crowbars. All in all, Peter was growing more and more into great hero each day that goes by, and he has his two older brother figures to thank for.

 

Together the two stopped 5 robberies, 2 dozen thefts, giving a group directions to their New Year’s destinations (in Peter’s case just talking to them like the chatterbox he is, but in T.K’s case he just gave them a map saying you're here and following the directions given on the map. He wasn’t as talkative as Peter), and 5 attempted rapes (two were which on minors, Peter had to web T.K away from the offender before he could put him in a coma.) Peter was told by T.K that he worked with children for his job. Special needs, international and special developed children to be exact and he hates to see evil prey on the innocent especially children. Innocent people shouldn’t be subjugated to such cruelty of the idiots of the world.

 

T.K and Peter got into Bucky’s apartment a few hours before midnight before the midnight of December 30th. Peter’s aunt had to work the whole next day so she let him spend the New Year’s with T.K and Bucky, and T.K’s job is closed for the holiday break so he had more time to patch up his suit and upgrade his tessens, while taking the extra time to patrol by himself and with Peter. Bucky was excited to have the boys here for the New Year. After Christmas, his happiness gone through the roof and found himself becoming more open and relaxed since he set up shop at Brooklyn. Bucky went to the retro diner with the boys, skipped rocks along the Brooklyn Bay, and when they weren’t around, T.K let him watch Gaia which he found very intriguing and peaceful. He couldn’t thank the two younger boys enough for getting him this far and keeping him hidden. However, Bucky didn’t let his guard down in public. For he felt like he was still being sought after. And he didn’t want to get involved with the Avengers, they would only lead to trouble.

 

Bucky heard the door open and it was the boys in their alter egos’ costumes. He jumped up with Gaia in his hands as he spent the last few hours just watching T.V and pettin the Maine Coon cat.

 

“Welcome back, punks.”

 

“Hey Wolfie.” The boys replied back.

 

Bucky smiled at the dubbed nickname he received from the boys.

 

“How was patrol?”

 

Peter let out an exhausting sigh and collapsed on the couch, “You would think people would have better things to do during the holidays than trying to rob a bank or snatch a lady’s purse. But NOOOOOO, crime can’t seem to take one day off from the holidays.”

 

Bucky chuckled, “No surprise crooks would use the holidays to their advantage to commit whatever crime they were going to do. Good thing you two there to remind them that you guys are looking out for people even on the holidays.”

 

“Yeah, lookin out for the little guy,” T.K said, then stretched till his back popped. “I need wring in this new year fresh and new.”

 

“Yeah I want to begin the New Year with a bang,” Peter agreed not moving from his spot on the couch. “This past year has been so ‘up and down’ that it makes my head hurt.”

 

“Well then little punks, you guys are in for a big surprise.”

 

The boys looked at the ex-assassin with confusion. Bucky had a grin on his face. That could mean trouble for them, or something very good.

 

“Well don’t keep us in suspense, what the big surprise?” T.K asked.

 

“Alright. Tomorrow during New Year’s we’re going to an exclusive place where we will be watching the countdown and seeing the fireworks at a good distance.”

 

The boys’ eyes went wide and Peter fell off the couch.

 

“A New Year’s party? Bucky you made friends?!!” Peter was dumbfounded on Bucky going out and willingly making friends.

 

“Bucky as exciting as that is, I’m not a particular fan of those big parties…” T.K began.

 

“What? No, no, no, no. Not a party. I don’t trust those people that much to do something like that or to you two. Just us three.”

 

“Oh. Good,” T.K relaxed a little not the biggest party fan. “So where’s the place?”

 

 “You’ll see tomorrow. Like I said, it’s a surprise. Now both of you shower and get some rest. We have a whole day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

The boys shot up at the sound of shower, and fought their way to the bathroom to shower first.

 

Bucky chuckled then looked at Gaia who was propped up on the counter in front of Bucky.

 

“Bet they’ll be blown away at the surprise. What do you think?”

 

Gaia just nudged her head on his metal arm, and purred a soft ‘mrrow’ at the soldier. Bucky sure hoped it would be a good surprise for the boys as New Year’s approached tomorrow.

* * *

 

It was a four hours till New Year’s and the boys had yet to get ready. Bucky was waiting at the door with his arms crossed.

 

“Hey let’s go you two. We have to get there before they cancel my reservation.”

 

T.K appeared out of nowhere beside Bucky, “I’m ready just waiting on the spiderling.” He was wearing a usual short sleeve hoodie, with a long sleeve dri-fit shirt with dark semi-ripped jeans.

 

Then they heard a thump and then an ‘ouch.’

 

Peter was running or hopping around the corner from the spare room where the boys were changing. He was struggling to get his coat on with one shoe not laced. Once he had his coat on he glared at the ninja, pointing at him accusingly, “You tied my shoes together? How did you do it without me noticing?”

 

T.K shrugged innocently, “I have no idea what your talking about. Knowing you probably tripped over your own shoes.”

 

Peter gritted his teeth, “I only have one pair of shoes, you big tree. There’s no way I could—“

 

Bucky had enough waiting for them and effectively took both of them by the hoods of their coats dragging them out the door. Both boys squawked at the action as Bucky flew down the stairs tugging the two boys down the stairs.  

 

“Come on, come on were gonna be watching the countdown from the streets if we don’t hurry. Fight later.”

 

T.K had a subtle smirk at Peter’s pouting face. They’ll settle this later.

 

They arrived at a five-star hotel called the Fitzpatrick B. Hotel. Peter gaped and even T.K was surprised at where they were.

 

“Umm Bucky? I thought we weren’t going to any parties,” T.K said.

 

“We aren’t,” Bucky replied.

 

“Then why are we at a five-star hotel?” Peter asked. “There’s bound to be people here who are way above our social class and we’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

 

“Lucky for you we won’t have to encounter anything of the sort.”

 

Bucky went to the desk and told them about a reservation. Once confirmed, Bucky led the boys to the elevator and hit the penthouse button. The boys’ eyebrows furrowed at motion but Bucky ignored it, masking his already too excited attitude as they past the forty floors until they arrived at the top floor. When the doors opened, the boys were blown away at what they saw.

 

They had a penthouse view of the ball dropping for New Year’s, a lounge where a huge screen T.V was, a master bedroom, with a gigantic bed that could fit all three of them if they wanted to, and a big enough Jacuzzi to boot; a _Jacuzzi_.

 

“Bucky,” T.K began still gaping at the sight, “You have officially rendered me speechless.

 

“WHOOOOAAAA!!” Peter yelled as he sprinted to the lounge, jumping over to the super-sized couch landing on the cushions. “This is sooooooo COOOOLL!!” He then sprinted to the master bedroom and jumped onto the bed, sinking immediately. “IT FEELS LIKE A CLOUD!!” He, then ran to the Jacuzzi. “HOLY SHIT!! THE JACUZZI HAS THEIR OWN BUFFET LEAD OUT FOR US!! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!!”

 

Bucky was smiling at the boys’ reactions. He hoped it wasn’t overboard.

 

T.K turned to Bucky gaining finally snapping out of his shock, “Bucky, how did you get this?”

 

Bucky shrugged as it wasn’t a big deal, “I pulled a few strings and got some extra cash for this night to happen.”

 

“Bucky, this—this is amazing. You didn’t have to go this extreme for New Year’s,” T.K replied stepping into the area.

 

“You guys deserve it, as a token of my gratitude to you guys for the numerous things you guys have done for me. It may be much, but I want this New Years to be special with the three of us as bros. ”

Peter ran back to the main area tackling Bucky into a huge hug. “Thank you so much, Баки. Я люблю тебя (I love you.)”

Bucky hugged the boy back while tugging in T.K in the group hug, “Я тоже люблю тебя, детка. Вы оба”(I love you too, kiddo. Both of ya.) Now we have three hours till midnight and we have this whole place to ourselves. What do you punks want to do?”

T.K and Peter looked at each other with grins on their faces.

Tonight was gonna be so much fun. They went from playing from playing ball tag using small little dodgeballs (where they found in the closet for some odd reason), started a food war where they were decorated each other with the food from the snack bar and entrees laid before them, they had contest to see who could finish their whole bottle of soda the fastest and just to burn off the sugar rush they were wrestling each other on the ground well into the night. Time passed through the evening into the night and it just hit the 11:30 mark, and the boys freshen up after the activities inside to move outside toward the Jacuzzi each sporting their own swim trunks. T.K and Peter were cackling at Bucky’s swim trunks where they had pink with red hearts on it. Bucky cursed in Russian the person who gave them these trunks. They all had another platter of food to the side (thanks to all their fast metabolism), and a drink in the other (only Bucky had alcohol). They all sank into the warm, bubbly water with an large sigh.

“Ahhhhhhh, this is more like it,” Peter said as he leaned back to only his head was sticking out of the water.

“I can actually feel the pains of my life and patrols just melting away,” T.K said as he spread his arms along the rim of the pool. Leaning his head back, he took a long relaxing breath. He had his hair up in a man bun so he didn’t get it wet again.

“I’m glad the night was eventful for you two, but we still have 20 minutes till the countdown,” Bucky said who was sporting his own man bun.

“I know but I’m exhausted after today. From patrol to wrestling the two of the two of you, sinking in this hot tub makes me want to fall asleep,” Peter said lazily swigging his ginger beer.  

T.K threw a grape at Peter in attempt to wake him up, but instead the spider sprang up from the water and caught in his mouth. Peter smirked at T.K who rolled his eyes muttering, “Spidey Sense. Got lucky.”

The trio went to talk about what to look forward to in the next year. From T.K telling about the promotions going on at his job, to Peter talking about looking forward to finishing freshman year strong and upping his Spider-Man game. Bucky hoped to be around to see all this happen and grow as their ‘big brother.’

It neared midnight and all of sudden there were bright lights appeared out of nowhere and loud shouts from Town Square indicated it was close to the countdown till the ball fell and a New Year was born. The trio got glass filled it with their drinks and Peter just remember something, “My camera! I forgot to document everything.” He looked bummed.

“Not to worry Pete. I been documenting this secretly and taking pictures while the two you were playin around. And…” Bucky pulled out a camera from the cupboard. “This moment is gonna be perfect.”

Peter beamed and T.K looked pleased as well. He video taped the last ten minutes before the countdown documenting this “Here’s to a New Year.” T.K also took some selfie pictures with the three of them giving their best smiles.

"Bucky, if you can remember, what did you do back in the 1940s for the holidays?" T.K asked.

Bucky faltered a bit not knowing what to say. He vaguely did remember what he did but it wasn't clear. He took a deep breath and said, "The only thing I remember was their was a lot of dancing and a parade to start off the New Year back then. However, in the war we just hummed tunes and surrounded ourselves with comrades. Had a merry time indeed. That's all I can remember to be honest."

The two younger boys nodded at Bucky's memories.

"Well I'm glad you get to spend the holidays with us and not alone," Peter said. "And not in a war zone, but in a jacuzzi, in a five-star hotel penthouse with your two favorite vigilante heroes."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Bucky said. "I'll have whatever memories I had back then from what I can remember with me always, but making new ones with you two is the adventure that won't end anytime soon if ever."

"That's what I like to hear," T.K said before taking another gulp of his drink.

* * *

 

**1 minute till the New Year.**

 

They leaned against the glass that over looks some of the city and direct line of the ball dropping.

 

Glasses filled with their respective drinks. Enjoying the little peace and quiet they had before the ruckus picked up again.

 

_10…..9…..8_

“I love you guys, my little bros.”

“We love too Wolfie.”

 

_7….6…..5_

 

 “Thanks you both for making me so much better than I have ever been. I would been swimming in darkness if it weren’t for you two.”

“Same to you Bucky. You mean so much to us.”

“What can we say, we’re brothers. Through thick and thin….”

“Till the very end.”

 

_4…3_

 

_“Here’s to a new us.”_

_“The world ain’t ready for us.”_

 

_2…1_

 

**“HAPPY NEW YEARRRRR!!!!”**

The camera went off. Fireworks went off and smoke everywhere and loud cheer rang throughout New York City. The trio clanged their drinks together and drank till well into the night.

 

(The picture was of all three them with their backs to the camera, Peter and T.K on the sides with drinks held high in their hands and out to the city while Bucky was in the middle with his arms draped over the boys’ shoulders with a bottle in one hand and a glass with his drink the other. This was definitely going in Bucky’s journal.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week late, but HAPPY NEW YEAR! May you all reach yours goals in life. 
> 
> So I just through this chapter in their even though I was working on the chapter already and thought this would sort of wrap up the holiday chapters.  
> Please give me feedback on this. Thank you for those already showing love for this fic. Almost 500 hits! I'm proud of that.
> 
>  
> 
> (A tiny spoiler; the story picks up from here. You have been warned.)


	16. Why Do They Hate Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I had to go and edit a few things. My semester started weeks ago and I was well into this so I finished the chapter. I hope to make progress while juggling school and my sport. Anyways, ENJOY!

The holidays have past, the two younger boys went back to their normal schedules dropping by to see and hang out with Bucky on the weekends whenever they can, and Bucky was coping in his now everyday life. He was a delivery man for a packaging company and no one questioned his metal arm thinking he was in the army and lost an arm. Life was tranquil for the most part, but Bucky realized that he wasn’t around the younger boys as much anymore. He had no shame in admitting it, but he was lonely at times. He didn’t have a friends, and he was secretly wanted by the both the government organization, and terrorist’s groups: like HYDRA. What was worst being that he could possibly put T.K and Peter in danger if he wasn’t careful and found out. Despite that the boys were not defenseless and had their powers to fall on, those powers can catch the attention of people they want no association with. Bucky would protect them, even if it cost him his life. He swore it.He didn’t become paranoid by this promise, but he was on guard as days went by.  

One day though, Bucky was glad he was on guard when things went wrong. He was on his last delivery route of the day when he noticed a car some little ways back, but still following him. He thought they it was the person’s way of getting home. That assumption was washed away when they stopped when he stopped. He delivered the last package and then hightailed it back to the factory where he dropped off the truck before going on home. The car didn’t follow him back so he thought he was safe for the time being. 

 

He was wrong. 

 

As he got off the subway to his stop he only had a few blocks to walk before he was home when a he heard a screech right to the left of him.  

A guy on Bucky’s right in the nearby alley jumped out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground and near the pulled up car as three more kidnappers emerged. Bucky quick on his feet, knocked the alley guy off of him and got in a defensive position in front of his assailants as they try to surround or corner him. 

“Lookey what we he have here. That’s a nice shiny arm you have their,” The biggest of the assailants said. “Must be worth a fortune.” 

“Come on let’s just beat his ass and take the arm,” the second one said wielding out a two by four. 

 

Bucky smirked a little under his cold, emotionless mask, these idiots don’t know what coming to them.  

 

“Wait doesn’t this guy look familiar?” the third one asked a little further back. “Who cares?! Let’s pummel him and get our cash prize,” replied the first. But before any four of the muggers could make the first move, Bucky landed a solid left hook on alley mugger knocking him out instantly.  ‘Weak’ thought Bucky before turning seeing the three muggers charging toward him.  From wild swinging of the pole to ferocious attempts to tackle Bucky to the ground, Bucky wasn’t really breaking a sweat these guys but they may have a gotten a good lick or two in before being knocked back or subdued. A blow here and crunch their for good measure to keep the muggers from getting up. 

 

Bucky was about to finish the last guy who was the most observant, when a hand from the biggest mugger roughly tugged on his left coat sleeve tearing it open revealing a red star on the metal arm. Bucky turned and kicked the guy to the ground before delivering another blow to the guy’s head effectively knocking him out. The third mugger gaped at what was before him. 

 

“That’s it……. I know who you are.” 

Bucky reacted trying to shut him up before the guy finished his statement.  

“You’re the W-W—“ 

 

_SLAM_

Bucky slammed the guy’s head into the corner of a brick building, effectively shutting him up. Just then he felt a shock before a white hot pain shot through him. He fell to the ground, still shaking from the after effects of the shocking. He saw the buff mugger with a hidden taser gun. What’s worse, his arm started to go haywire and left useless temporarily. Bucky laid their struggling to get air into his lungs. 

“You put up a good fight for a homeless ‘hobo’ looking guy, but we run these streets. And we take what we want. Now we’ll be taking that arm,” the mugger staggered closer before delivering a sharp kick to Bucky’s head.  

Bucky’s vision swam as he was pushed onto his stomach and a knee drove into his back, and between his shoulder blades. He grunted in pain as the man tried to pull the metal arm out of his socket. He tried to move but he was still recovering from the shocks of the taser. 

“Come…off,” the mugger was getting annoyed as the arm wouldn’t budge from place.  Just when the mugger started tugging harder to get the arm off, a shot of web came out of nowhere and encased man’s face effectively blinding him. Being took by surprised, the mugger leapt up trying to get the webbing off. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Not knowing that _Spider-Man_ was directly above him.  

 

“I’m sorry dude, but not only is thievery wrong you picked the wrong person to rob.” 

Bucky could here Spider-Man’s voice, he was pissed. With that, Spider-Man landed a couple blows effectively knocking out the husky mugger before webbing him and his henchmen together against the wall. He then, got Bucky up over his shoulder and carried him back to the rooftops and swung the rest of the way to Bucky’s place. Once on the rooftop, Peter set Bucky down so he could exam his injuries. By then, Bucky aftershocks were already worn off and arm functional again, almost. “Bucky are you ok?” Peter asked out concern.  “I’m fine Pete, they just got in a few cheap blows is all,” Bucky replied still grimacing in pain.

 

“Yeah right, you got tased, a bruised rib, and probably a concussion judging by the bruise forming on the side of your face,” Peter retorted.

 

“Pete---“ but was interrupted by the spiderling.

 

“No! You are getting patched when we get inside. No buts. You would do the same for me if I was in your place.”

 

Bucky tried to get up on his knees, but his arm sputtered a bit.

 

“Not to mention, the arm needs to be looked at,” Peter gestured to the arm.

 

Bucky looked like he was going to protest, but Peter lifted his mask a bit giving Bucky the puppy dog eyes and pleaded in a needing voice, “Please let me help you.”

 

Bucky crumbled a bit under the gaze. He sighed and relented.

 

Peter nodded and helped Bucky up and carried him through the window of Bucky’s place. Once inside Peter helped Bucky get situated and went to get the first aid and patch Bucky up. Bucky hissed as Peter disinfected a cut on the face.

 

“Sorry,” Peter muttered while trying to be as gentle as possible, but his hand was sort of shaking.

 

But he managed to calm himself long enough to finish the patch up job, and getting Bucky an ice pack for the goose egg on the back of his head. Peter then proceeded to dig through his backpack for a screwdriver and plyers. Bucky wondered if the kid carried everything in his backpack wherever he went, considering he keeps losing backpacks all over the place.

 

“Ummm…, he said gaining Bucky attention, “how do you umm unattach…?” He gestured to Bucky’s metal arm.

 

Bucky set down his ice pack and proceeded to take off his arm as it was easy enough. He then set it down on the coffee table in front of him for Peter to inspect. Peter stared at the arm in admiration, never had he seen such machinery even if it was created by evildoers like HYDRA.

 

“You gonna start drooling over it or ya gonna fix it like you said you could?” Bucky asked the teenager despite the amused smirk on his face.

 

Peter lightly blushed and stuttered, “O-Ohh I’m sorry. I’ll g-go ahead and start.” And he did.

 

Peter worked through the kinks, bolts, and inner mechanisms of Bucky’s arm. He found it difficult to find the actually details of the arm’s default settings. But after some time of picking, prodding, and analyzing the arm, Peter manage to work out the kinks and reset Bucky’s arm.

 

“Well..um how does it feel?” Peter asks as he watches Bucky put back on his arm.

 

Bucky rotated the metal arm in a swinging motion and flexed his hands and fingers. He then looks at the arachnid boy and gives him a smile, “You know what kid? This is the most comfortable I have been with this arm.” He then ruffled Peter’s hair with the said metal hand, “Thank you, паук.” 

Peter beamed at the praise. Bucky loved his handy work and patch job. Peter felt a warmness in his heart. A since of completion per say. He couldn’t wait to tell T.K whenever he got in.  Peter then took Bucky’s flesh hand and squeezed it and said, “I’m glad you like it.” Bucky returned the gesture, rubbing a thumb over Peter’s knuckles. Reassuring the boy that he was ok. 

“How did it happen?” Peter ask. 

Bucky looked down, debating if he should bother Peter with what happen that night. Then again, Peter was at most honest and open about his problems and it took him some time for the spiderling to tell Bucky if he was hurt: physically, mentally, or emotionally. Not to mention on top of that, Peter was giving him sad look as he was remembering Bucky getting ganged up on. The soldier sighed, “There was someone following during one of my routes. I thought it was a coincidence, but the guys followed me even after work. I thought I lost them at the Subway, but I guess not. What was worse is one of the goons actually knew who I was. He knew who the Winter Soldier was. I couldn’t risk my cover being blown so, I knocked him out but good. You know the rest from there.”  Peter was staring at him with wide, sad eyes. This happened while he was out on patrol. He was lucky to be passing by the Brooklyn area. “Why didn’t you ring me or T.K if things looked suspicious? We could’ve helped you.” Bucky shook his head, “Like I said before, I thought I lost them. I didn’t think the would get a jump on me. I couldn’t look you guys in the face if I couldn’t brush off thugs.” 

Peter squeezed Bucky’s hand again, “People are gonna look at you with fear, awe, angry, the whole bundle. I get shit for being Spider-Man. I sometimes get called a menace. But, that doesn’t stop me from doing good. T.K wouldn’t think of you any differently, I certainly wouldn’t. But You’re my big brother, Bucky. I’ll always watch your six.” He then placed the ice pack back on Bucky’s head and leaned his head on the ex-assassin’s shoulder. “Just be careful next time, ok?” Bucky leaned his head on top of Peter’s, mindful of the ice pack on already on it. “I’ll try little brother. I’ll certainly will try.” 

They stayed like that for a minute, when Peter remembered something, “Have you heard from T.K?

Bucky shook his head, “Not since yesterday.” 

Peter got up to get his phone and call T.K in the kitchen. But after five tries and going to voicemail, Peter was starting to worry. T.K always let him know what he was doing or if something came up with his job that he was running late. Or something involving the Gale Ninja. Both of them were out on patrol, but in different sections of New York.  

He was about to try one more time when Bucky called him into the living room, “Peter come here!”  

Peter ran into the room to see Bucky in front of the television with footage of a building collapse. A news anchor was currently reporting the scene unfolding. 

 

 

_“_ _As you can see behind me, the remnants of the building that collapsed behind me is up in flames and smoke and with other destroyed windows and chipping property damage of the surrounding buildings. They were a total of twenty people trapped in the inferno in the building with a slim chance of making it out. Miraculously, the rising hooded hero called Gale Ninja got everyone that was trapped in the building out and with minimal injury and damage to the surrounding area. While police were able to apprehend a thief in the process of the chaos, the forces wonder if the ‘Shadow of New York’ had anything to do with the sudden blaze that damaged more a couple buildings._

_A guy was red in the face masked with black charred smoke, screaming, “ **That waste of air piece of s--- ninja cost me my home**!! **THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS that I probably won’t get back!!! He needs to stay in the “shadows” where he belongs!!!**_

Peter was staring at the T.V, mouth open in shock. T.K saved this man’s life and he’s worrying about his home T.K had nothing to do with how it got into flames. Bucky was trying not to break the arm of the couch he was so angry with the ungrateful guy. 

_“_ _While others are calling the ninja a god sent.”_

_A woman with her two sons were on camera next._ _“I would’ve been dead if it weren’t for the Gale Ninja. My youngest was knocked out due to debris and my oldest was almost collapsing from smoke inhalation. It was the ninja that siphoned the smoke out of my oldest and was helping him breath properly again. He got those people out. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. My kids look up to this ninja as a hero. We need heroes like the Gale Ninja or Spider-Man for that matter. They actually give a damn about our safety.” The woman then turned her face to the camera and said, “I’m eternally grateful Gale Ninja.”_

_"We will have more about the incident in the coming hours, for now on NYC News back to the station.”_

 

The station changed but Bucky and Peter were no longer concerned about what was on TV anymore. It took a good couple minutes to for either one of them to brake out of their stupor, Bucky first to react. 

 

“Have you tried calling him again?” 

 

Peter shook his head, “I’ve already tried calling him five times, he hasn’t answered.” 

 

Bucky sighed. This didn’t calm either one of them at that moment. T.K not answering his phone, to the kid no less, and then this report coming up about a building explosion and collapse? Granted, the shinobi can take care of himself and handle being in a tight situation. His training with the trio proves that. But that didn’t quail Bucky’s worry. The inner ‘big brother inside the soldier couldn’t fathom seeing T.K or Peter hurt. The ninja ‘kid’ (yes Bucky is still calling him kid) was still young even if claims he isn’t a kid. His tension must have been rubbing off on Peter, because he’s now pacing the living room with his phone in his hand looking for further updates.  

 

Садись, маленький паук. Он скоро придет, (Come sit little spider. He’ll come soon) Bucky said in attempt to comfort the young vigilante.

Я-я не могу. Я не могу перестать беспокоиться о Т.К. (I-I can’t. I can’t stop worrying about T.K.) Peter stops pacing and lands right in front of Bucky.  
Он всегда звонит после того, что происходит что-то важное, например, то, что мы видели на ТВ (He always calls after something major happens such as what we saw on T.V.)

“может он-- (Maybe he--),” Bucky was cut due to a sound thanks to his enhanced hearing. Sounding like a window opening. Bucky sprang up pushing Peter behind him as he wanting to be the first line of defense. The giant shadow figure came through the window a shut it down with a slam. Bucky and Peter were still tense however; Peter didn’t feel him as a threat. Then, he saw the familiar pattern on the back of the hood shielding the ‘intruder’s’ face. The hood pushed down revealing T.K.

Peter sprang from behind Bucky and crashed into T.K hugging him tightly.

“Oh thank god, T.K. You’re ok!” Peter muffled into the ninja’s suit. Bucky looked relived that T.K was alive, but then got a closer look at the shinobi. His eyes were glazed over then they already were and his body motion was rigid. Not to mention that his gloved hands were balled up in fists, bloodied and all. He looked lost or conflicted.

“We were so worried about you! You never answered you calls all day and then we saw the news report about the building collapse which had us---” Peter stopped his nervous rambling when T.K hadn’t said a word and went rigid at the mention of the incident. He looked up and saw, really saw the conflicting features on T.K’s face. He didn’t like that face. Peter loosened his hug on the ninja and said, “T.K are you alright?”  

 

Silence 

 

Peter looked over the ninja and saw smoke and dirt covering the T.K’s suit, and then the blood.

“Are you hurt?” Again, nothing. “T.K, what happened there?” Peter brought his hands to either side of the T.K’s head to look him straight in his eyes. T.K seemed to react because he brought his bloodied hands up to Peter’s and took him off of his head. He didn’t let go of them however. 

“ごめんなさい(I’m sorry Peter), for worrying you. Both of you. But I’m gonna need a few minutes alone. I’ll be in the shower.”

With that, T.K wondered to the bathroom and shut the door. Peter looked at Bucky looking completely lost. What happened at that site?

 

* * *

 

 

T.K shed his suit and weapons to sit in the shower with the warm water cascading down his body to wash away the pains of what happened over that night. The agony, the sadness, the desperation on the people’s faces, the anger. He would never forget the faces of one particular family: a woman and her two sons; looks of desperation and hopelessness. The last minute decisions and the risks he took to rescue all those civilians. He was surprised himself he could get them out with the conditions he was in. All of it came crashing down on him. He resisted the urge to punch a whole in Bucky’s bathroom wall. That wasn’t all that’s gotten riled up. The fact, that the media and the bystanders would pin him for causing it in the first place when he wasn’t in the vicinity of the building until the explosion happened really pissed him off. On top of that, some people were more pissed off on the fact that their place was ruined rather than almost losing there lives. Stuff like this normally didn’t bother him as he didn’t do this for praise but the fact that people would say that out loud for the whole New York City media to hear just angered and saddened him at the same time.  He didn’t realize how long he sat there in the shower until he felt a tear or two falling down his face, before he quickly washed and dried himself before changing into some spare clothes he keeps at Bucky’s. Back out in the living room, Bucky and Peter watched as T.K emerged with regular clothes and his hair down. His long poofy curly covering his eyes as he slowly sank into the couch next to Bucky. Peter followed suit, plopping down next to the ninja not knowing what to do.  

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bucky began. “It must have been brutal.”

T.K just sighed before leaning his head back some of his hair moved out of eyes. Now the other to can see that the ninja’s emotional mask broke a little as his eyes were slightly pink.

He had been crying and that scared them especially Peter.  

“This world--.” T.K began.

  
Both Bucky and Peter perked up listening.

 “This _world_ is so cruel sometimes its not even funny.” He paused again before continuing, “People don’t get how lucky some individuals would use their powers for good and out of the goodness of their hearts. But no gratitude is shown in most people, and quick blame someone else for things beyond even our control.” Bucky and Peter still in silence as the ninja unloaded. 

“There’s a part of me sometimes that wants to just----“ He stops and clenches his fists and took a deep breath shaking.

Peter immediately saw the tension in T.K's body and the squeezing of hands into fists, and took one of T.K’s hands into his own and squeezed as to ground the ninja. T.K squeezed in return. 

“Y’know I wonder the same thing,” Peter said. “People call me menace in the papers and online. I wondered if I used my powers selfishly; a lot of people would be dead. But yet with these powers my duty is not to do it for the praise, but because it’s the right thing to do.”

“I know,” T.K replies, “It doesn’t mean it still hurts and normally these things just brush off me." 

“You guys should be proud,” Bucky finally spoke up. “A lot of people are grateful for you guys. T.K, you should have heard the woman on T.V after the people were cleared from the wreckage. She is grateful for you saving her family. It brought joy to her children. You don’t see a lot of that everyday caught live.” T.K nodded as he laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

A hand came through his hair, his night worries melting away before the hand came around his shoulders and pulling him in closer.

“Then why do they still hate us?” T.K asked in a whisper. 

“Can’t focus on that. Always think of the positives. I learned that from you.” Bucky replied.  

T.K had a tired small smile on his face and Bucky counted it as a plus. Peter, then sprawled across the two older males as being part of the ‘cuddle’ party.  

“Just know T.K, we’ll always have your back. No matter what,” Peter said.

“We’re brothers for a reason,” Bucky added.  

T.K nodded again, “Thank you, you two.” Bucky squeezed his shoulder and Peter still holding T.K’s hand squeezed his it in comfort. 

 

They then put on a movie, but by thirty minutes into, T.K was knocked out exhausted and Peter soon followed and Bucky may or may not reached over to the coffee table and took a picture of the moment.  

 

_We’re brothers alright. Brothers indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Thoughts? Let me know!


	17. No Other Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about another long wait! Took longer to edit and put into motion than expected. Especially now that I'm in the middle of my season and the semester, but I'm doing my best. The next chapter should be out in the next two to three weeks max, but NO PROMISES!! I love to keep the suspense

After a couple nights of recovery, the trio setback to their usual routines and checked in with each now everyday (personally on the weekends). Bucky was more cautious and more aware of his surroundings during his job, Peter and T.K always checked in with each other and Bucky whenever they could. Even with there busy schedules.

However, today Bucky was feeling a bit off this particular day. They were a lot of talk going around about the government and the ongoing projects around their world about better protecting innocent lives. Especially ever since Sokovia. Since then, security had been upped all around New York: more guards, more metal dictators (much to Bucky’s displeasure), and cameras. But when has that ever stopped crime from spiking here and there all over the city perimeter. Thankfully, Bucky can somewhat lean back on the fact that New York had two vigilantes watching their back by day and night. Spider-Man had a recent mini-upgrade to his webs which made catching things some much easier. He was catching crooks left and right and making sure certain people got home safely. Gale Ninja on the other had dug deeper more, more daring cases per say. He stopped an illegal sex trafficking ring and freed numerous victims from captivity in the process, and then saved a boat from capsizing in the Staten Island bay area using his aerokinetic powers (which seems to get stronger and stronger as the days go on).  

 

Bucky smirked at the fact that these boys through all the training they’ve been doing with each other since they day all three of them met, have bonded in a way that no one couldn’t even fathom. They would found comfort and reassurance in sharpening their combat skills, they went to their diner in Brooklyn where they first went out as the ‘trio’, and then T.K even took them to see his neck of the woods of Staten Island where he took them to a Staten Island favorite ice cream parlor, where Peter would have order thirds and fourths if T.K and Bucky didn’t drag him out of there.

 

_Please one more,” Peter begged._

_Peter these things are sort of expensive. You're gonna bleed my wallet dry,” T.K retorted._

_But they’re so goooood,” Peter whined but let himself be led away from the creamery._ _‘_

_They were,” Bucky agreed. ‘I could go as far to say that this could compete with the ice cream back in Brooklyn._   

_“_ _Don’t lie,” T.K retorted “Staten Island’s ice cream against any other borough’s ice cream, no contest._

_“I may have to agree with T.K on this one Bucky,” Peter chimed in._

_‘_ _Whatever.”_ _T.K smiled triumphantly._

_‘Now as far as sandwiches go-‘ Peter continued. And the playful banter went on about which borough had the better foods._   

 

 

Bucky was going to continue those precious memories no matter what. To push out what nightmares of the Winter Soldier plagued his mind all night long. He was making positive steps in his life to turn back now. He would move forward no matter what it took. For his bros sake. And the world moves on. Simple.  

 

_If only life was that simple._

 

Bucky was heading home to celebrate with the boys for almost a year of knowing each other and he was keen on making it a night to remember, when getting shit around New York wasn’t such a hassle and bombarded with traffic. But today was only Thursday and traffic isn’t that bad during this time a day on a Thursday unless there’s a holiday or a special top event happening. Bucky wondered what the hell is going on today? Why were things in such a rush today? 

 

As he was walking home from his last delivery. He got off early today, and doesn’t know why; there were protests breaking out in Manhattan apparently, happening outside the old Avengers tower and the Manhattan courthouse he might add. 

 

Bucky was walking down the street in Brooklyn when he saw a group of people in front of an electronics store where TVs were displayed. There was breaking news that went global and the headlines made Bucky’s eyebrows furrow:  

 

**_INCIDENT IN LAGOS; MULTIPLE CASUALTIES REPORTED_ ** ****

 

_The news archers one male, one female sitting at the station desk saying what they know about the incident._

_“This just in, the casualties have climbed up to twenty deaths including 11 representatives from the country known as Wakanda. Hundreds more are hurt due to a bomb explosion sent into a building by the recent new addition to the Avengers team: the Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff, claiming the lives of those innocent people. Reports also say Captain America was also seen on the scene where they were apparently apprehending a local group of terrorists and world class mercenaries when the showdown between the Avengers and the terrorists group. The leader of the mercenary group was wearing what look like a crossbones on his chest.”_

 

Captain America?  

He fought him in Washington D.C. Bucky avoided him and any other Avenger for that matter by hiding in plain sight in New York and planned to keep it that way. 

Wakanda? 

Crossbones? 

Maximoff? 

‘Those sound familiar.’ Bucky thought. What was this all about? 

 

_“The Wakandan king himself had a few words to weigh in on the incident that claimed the lives of some of his people,_ _“Our people’s blood is spilled on foreign soil not only by the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent….is no victory at all.”_

_“The Wakandan king is set to meet with the UN and other government officials to discuss what impression the incident left on society and people’s government and any legal action or laws to be made for the Avengers.”_

_“Do you think the Avengers should continue to operate above and outside the international law?”_

_One male news archor answered, “Absolutely not, it’s because of these actions outside the law that gets innocent people hurt. Especially at this global scale. What authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff, have to operate in Nigeria?”_

_“I think she was just following orders like any other ‘soldier’ would. If anyone’s to blame its Captain America to not clear out a populated city before resuming the operation,” the female anchor replied._

_“Now, you guys I say that we can’t jumped to conclusions,” a third news archor spoke up for the first time joining the first two. “Sometimes the situation gets out of control. I mean, sometimes we need to stop and visualize the situation from their point of view. From the details we’ve received, the criminals put the Avengers in a tight situation to maneuver around. We forget that these people are just as human as we are despite_ _the abilities they have.”_

 

Bucky stopped listening after that and started heading back to the apartment. He took all this in. Captain America? He said his name was Steve. And he called me Bucky. There was that. Then Crossbones? If only he had a picture of what the guy looked like. He sounded familiar. Wakanda? Again sounded familiar. It was during one of his missions with  

 

_HYDRA._

 

Crossbones had to come from HYDRA. But who was under the mask? He didn’t know or couldn’t remember. Same with Maximoff. There was talk about the success of human experimentation with an artifact that they manage to steal from the government after New York. Two survivors of HYDRAs trials. Bucky took it as she was one of those two in survivors. But where was the other one? So many questions unanswered and more questions piled up.  

He was so caught up he didn’t hear the sounds of jet boots and repulsors rumbling across the sky toward an unknown destination. 

 

Bucky’s thoughts were cut off as he entered his little abode when his phone rang. He looked to see it was T.K. He answered it immediately.  

“T.K?”  

_“Yo Bucky? You alright?”_

Bucky took a deep breath, “Ya. I’m alright. Just what I saw today on the news.” 

_“Ya I heard it too. It’s awful and crazy. I just wanted to give a heads up and stay indoors.”_

Bucky furrowed an eyebrow at that. “Why?” He put his supplies down. 

_“There are riots breaking out all across New York City. Apparently what happened in Lagos is causing a lot of people to be upset at what happened. Some people who aren’t apart are getting caught up in the ruckus. Police aren’t going easy on them for those causing property damage.”_  

Bucky nodded. That made sense. “Ok. Are you doing same thing?”  

_“No.”_

Bucky stopped what he was doing, “No?” 

_“Peter and I are double timing it in patrolling today. There’s no doubt crooks will take advantage of this crisis that’s going on right now.”_

Bucky wasn’t so sure about this, but he knew he couldn’t stop them, “Are you sure about this? I have a feeling what I just saw coming home is just the start.” 

_“Yeah we need to do this. There’s no doubt in my mind that the police and even the SWAT teams isn’t going to be enough tonight. Me and Pete need to be out there incase things get out of hand.”_

Bucky sighed. No point in stopping them. “Ok, but be careful.” 

_“We will, Bucky. Also there’s some things we need to go over when we arrive.”_

“Sounds good. You still haven’t forgetten about—“ 

_“Our celebration of one-year friendship, no at all.”_

“Alright go get em man.” 

_“I will. Be safe Bucky.”_

Bucky nodded and ended the call. He has nothing to worry about. T.K and Peter can handle themselves. In the meantime, he had work to do.

* * *

 

To say people were upset was an understatement. People were furious at what occurred in Lagos and wanted reassurance. People were still had lasting scares from New York’s attack and Sokovia’s downfall. There were shop windows broken, people were getting trampled and SWAT and damage control had to be called.

  
T.K was right though, crooks took advantage of this chaos and T.K didn’t think he and Peter were gonna catch a break. Peter met up with him midway throughout the patrol and found out his Aunt May had to work overtime due to people getting injured during the protests. This gave Peter ample amount of time to double time it to Manhattan and keep things under control. But what they saw in some of these riot was very not exactly what you want to see.  

 

When the vigilante duo finally arrived at Bucky’s place, they were beat.  

Bucky broke the ice, “I take patrol was exhausting.” 

“It was horrible Bucky,” Peter whined. “The things these people did out there was plain wrong and disturbing to say the least.” 

“How bad?” Bucky wondered. 

“About as bad as people burning Avengers merchandise and lynching Scarlet Witch life-sized manikins on trees and lampposts,” T.K replied shaking his head in sadness. 

Bucky’s eyes widened at that, “That bad?” 

“Bucky, people want justice for what happened. They wanted to put a bullet in Wanda’s head. That’s a bit excessive even for something like this. Especially for someone who was trying to save innocent lives.” 

“You can’t save everyone,” Bucky said. “Innocent people got hurt in the process too."

“I know and despite needing some change what happened was beyond any person’s control,” T.K replied, “Wanda doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Not to this extent. But then again can you blame the people for being this angry?”

Peter nodded in agreement too exhausted to speak.

 

Bucky looked at the two. Both boys were seeing the situation from both sides. It’s cruel, yes; its always that cruel reminder that innocent people died on your watch in an operation to stop criminals. The circumstances were high and the price was paid. It also seems that this incident took a toll on the vigilantes in front of him. Physically, mentally, and emotionally T.K and Peter felt for the people’s hurt and pain. They were both empathetic toward both sides of what happened in Lagos. Both on different levels and different perspectives. This made sense, since the Avengers and the whole world for that matter was still recovering from the Sokovia. So for something like this to happen so soon leaves a bad taste in the people’s mouths.

 

Bucky wasn’t gonna dwell on the incident though.

 

“Well whatever happens happens,” Bucky resides to say then continues, “You guys did what you could out there to make sure the damage out there was kept to a minimum. T.K foresaw this and took action. I’m proud of you both.”

 

Peter gave a tired smile. T.K gave a thumbs up from where he was laying on the couch still tired.

 

“Switching topics, you guys should get some rest. We got whole fun-filled day tomorrow as it is.

 

Peter lit up immediately knowing what he was talking about, “YESSSS!! I can’t wait! One-year since we’ve met you. It’s gonna be the BEST DAY EVER!!”

T.K shook his head at the fact that Peter was laying on the floor from exhaustion.

  
“Yeah one-year already……amazing.”

 

“What are we doing? Are we gonna to Coney Island? Or maybe we could to the baseball game downtown? Or……?” Peter was rambling on and on about the possibilities.

 

“Whoa slow down little punk,” Bucky chuckled at the spiderling. “You’ll see tomorrow, now the both of you shower, you boys are stinkin up the place.”

 

“I’M FIRST!!” T.K bolted up toward the bathroom.

 

“NO I AM,” Peter leapt up shooting a web to slow down the ninja. T.K stuck fast to the floor, but not before he restricted Peter into mid-air. They tussled all the way down the hall.

 

Bucky was laughing at his little bros antics. “Don’t tear up my place.”

 

The sound of a vase braking in the background told Bucky it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE! Leave comments, kudos, ANYTHING! I love receiving feedback.


	18. NOT A CHAPTER! MY APOLOGIES!

I have to apologize about not updating sooner! Not only does school and my sport take up sooooooo much of my time, my computer got water-logged and my story is trapped on there until I get enough money to fix it. :(((( That doesn't mean I'm not going to continue to work on the story, I already have a outline worked out as it is. So until it's fixed and I can get the chapter I'm currently working back, this story will be on temporary hiatus (unless something else come up). 

Side-note: I have a proposition, challenge, or request (however you perceive it) for you guys for those who are interested. There aren't enough stories where Peter ends up on the Raft so..... the challenge is create a story however long it is (prefer 10 chapters or longer or a one-shot) where Peter is taken and put in the Raft for whatever reason fathead Ross wants to make of it, despite Peter already signing the Accords under a different deal because he's a minor and keeps his secret identity and Tony or whoever is trying to get him back. Peter meets the other Rogue Avengers in the Raft and berates them for not reading the 'Civil War' situation thoroughly. He also tells them that Ross was the one responsible for putting them in prison without a fair trial and for the collar that Wanda has. Peter bondes with all them (especially Clint) and tells them the truth of why Steve went as far as he did and what he did to Tony. Everyone on the Raft excluding Sam (not right away at least) is livid and are not exactly happy with Steve at this point. From there you guys can go however you please with this story. Three more requirements to this challenge: 1st: Peter has to have a collar, because he's enhanced, you guys can add any other restraints you please to him. 2nd: The rest of the Rogue's confront Steve at one point and tear him a new one. 3rd: All of the occupants have to be tortured. Be creative. 

Share with each about this challenge and tell me what you think!!

Once again, I'm SOOOO sorry for the staleness and lack of updating. Let me know what you think about my story so far. I would love more feedback about it.

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. Give me some feedback.


End file.
